Recruitment Plans
by abejarano12
Summary: Taking place after the burial of Clark Kent and Superman, Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince work on not only to recruit the other Meta-humans from Luthor's files, but ensure that no-one else can gain access to other secret information that Luthor may have gathered.
1. Chapter 1

Recruitment Plans

Summary: Taking place after the burial of Clark Kent and Superman, Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince work not only to recruit the other Meta-humans from Luthor's files, but ensure that no-one else can gain access to other secret information that Luthor may have gathered.

Chapter One

From a distance both Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince,both watched as Lois Lane, wiped a tear from her eye, turn and start to walk away from the still unfilled grave of Clark Kent as known as Superman. Lois walked away then stopped about fifty yards from the grave. She turned and blew a kiss towards the grave, again wiped a tear and then continued her walk to a waiting Martha Kent. The women hugged each other tightly.

Watching them Bruce summarized that here were two women both as different as can be. One the humble wife and mother of farmer. The other a career woman a journalist who, was not afraid to take risks to get to the truth. They had nothing in common except they both loved the man in a pine box in the fresh grave.

Diana on the other hand watched and thought of the sisterhood that she shared with both Martha and Lois. They were women and although Lois and Martha were not Amazons they shared a bond with Diana, which even they did not know. It was one that was centuries old. She also knew heart break, she had buried many of her sister that had died valiantly in battle. She remembered Steve Trevor, the first man that she had ever loved and lost. She pushed Steve from her mind as not to fight back tears.

Lois and Martha released the embrace and arm in arm walked out the cemetery and back toward the Kent farm. Soon they were out of sight and only Bruce and Diana remained at the cemetery.

"I'm going to pay my respects." Diana said and began to walk toward the grave. Bruce followed behind. Soon she was at the foot of the grave Bruce stood a few feet away giving Diana some privacy, after all she thought they barely knew each other. Yet after seeing how Bruce fought so gallantly against the creature that was now dubbed Doomsday, she felt that she was again in the company of men who were brave and selfless.

"I knew you for only a few minutes,but your courage and sacrifice is greater than that of Heracles. You are truly worthy to enter Elysium, and know divine glory." Diana said then turned and walked toward Bruce. She stood next to him and Bruce walked toward the grave.

"I have gotten too good at this, standing at graves and paying my last respects. I've buried my parents and a boy who I considered a son. I've already grave side promise, so I can't do that. What I can do is tell you is that I did this right once. I can do it again. I don't know if you can come back to life,but if you can do it damn it. With what is coming I need all the help I can get." Bruce said then turned and walked back toward Diana. Bruce raised his arm and a car slowly pulled toward them and stopped. Alfred exited the car and opened that back door.

"This is Alfred, my butler…"

"Be honest to the lady I'm your nurse, cook and bottle washer and that is what I just do in the house and not in the cave." Alfred cut him off.

"Alfred,I'm Diana Prince." Diana said.

"Madam, it's an honor." Alfred said.

"Get in we need to talk." Bruce stated. Diana entered the car and Bruce followed. Alfred closed the door returned to the driver seat and drove away from the cemetery.

"Take us to the airport, Alfred." Bruce said. "Will you help me find them the others?" Bruce asked.

"If what believe to be true is going to happen, then yes. I will help you find them. I don't know if I will join you." Diana said.

Three hours later the private Wayne Enterprise jet landed at Gotham airport. After a short discussion it was decided that Diana would stay one of the bedrooms in the Wayne Lake house. When they arrived at he house he removed his cell phone from his pocket and enter a code that went his ally in the Gotham police department.

"Alfred, show Diana to her room and then meet in the cave." Bruce said.

"Even after a funeral, you want to go out on patrol?" Alfred asked.

"Not patrol, evidence I need to get to the proper channels, it's concerning the Senate bombing." Bruce said.

"You think it was Luthor?" Diana asked.

"I know it was Luthor." Bruce said. "The bomb squad missed this and it will clear both Keefe and Superman." He finished.

Bruce, Alfred and Diana entered the library, which was adorned with large bookshelf that touched the roof. In the corner of the room was a medium sized oak desk and the desk was an In the middle of the room a map table and leather reading chairs. Near the large polyvision switchable glass window and grand piano. Bruce went behind the desk was Jaques-Louis David's "Oath of the Horatii". Bruce placed his near the frame a small door opened with revealed a biometric retinal scanner and palm reader. Bruce placed his right hand on the palm reader, while positioning his eye. A small beam of light scanned Bruce's eye first horizontally then vertically. The painting then retracted a few inches back and then swung open like a door. After a short walk the trio enter the well lit Bat-cave. Its array of computers and other electronic devices powered and readied for use. Bruce was past the memorial to his fallen ally and placed his hand on the palm reader. The locked door responded and the Bat-suit appeared. Diana stayed with Alfred as Bruce changed to the suit.

Four minutes later Bruce appeared in his suit only his cowl remained to be placed on his head at the moment it was in Bruce's right hand.

"Alfred, will show you to your room in a moment. I don't know when I'll be back, but we'll talk in the morning." Bruce said.

"Very well, I could go with you, however." Diana said

"No, right now we need to keep all knowledge of Meta-humans between a select few." Bruce said.

"I understand, good luck." Diana said. Bruce then put on his cowl and the Batman stood before Alfred and Diana.

"Besides I wont know what to call you." Batman said with his voice electrically modified voice.

"I don't have a name like Batman or Superman, but the last time I was in man's world they called me Wonder Woman." Diana said proudly. The Batman said nothing just gave a slight nod and walked over the Bat-mobile. He climbed in started the engine and at high speed rocketed out the cave and toward the city.

" An accurate nom de guerre, if there ever was one." Alfred said. "Now let go back into the enjoys it down here I don't and beside I'm hungry as I'm sure you are." He stated.

"Yes, I'm hungry." Diana said with a smile.

"Very well, madam." Alfred said as he held out his arm. Diana took it and walked with Alfred back toward the entrance to the cave. Just before they exited she looked over shoulder and to where the Bat-mobile once sat.

"Don't worry, he can take care of himself and besides he's to stubborn to get himself killed." Alfred said perhaps more to reassure himself.

End chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bruce awoke to the sounds of Mozart being played on the piano in the library. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up in the bed. All things consider his night was relatively quite. He met with his contact in the FBI, which was leading the investigation into the Senate hearing room bombing. That was followed by stopping a rape, a mugging and breaking and entering. He then had a quick meeting with Commissioner James Gordon, who had some very unsettling news. Several inmates of Arkham Asylum were secretly transferred to an unknown location. Three names were of interest to both him and Gordon.

The first was Floyd Lawton aka Deadshot, an assassin for hire, with uncanny accuracy. Next came Waylon Jones aka Killer Croc born with the rare genetic disease atavism, the disease caused Jones to take on reptilian appearance. It was final name that set both Batman and Gordon were most worried about. Dr. Harleen Quinnzel aka Harley Quinn, a former psychiatrist, who was manipulated by the Joker. She claimed that she had fallen in love with her "Mr. J". The Joker was on the loose but given recent events he was keeping a low profile. Batman and Gordon knew that Joker would discover that Harley was no longer held in Arkham and go to extreme lengths to find her and free her. He would maim and kill, whoever stood in his way. Batman reassured Gordon that he would look into the matter as soon as he was able. The meeting ended and Batman returned back to the cave. After a shower and meal which Alfred left in the cave for Bruce. He shutdown the cave and retired to his bed room.

Bruce crawled out of bed and left his room he walked down the hall way and peeked into the bed room that Alfred had set Diana up with. He saw the unmade bed was empty. He continued down the hall toward the library. He saw Alfred standing at the closed door an odd look on the Englishmen's face. He walked up to him and pointed at the door.

"Yes, she is in there and she plays quite beautifully." Alfred remarked.

"Is breakfast ready?" Bruce asked.

"When has in ever NOT been ready?" Alfred shot back.

"Okay." Bruce said. Then placed his hand on the knob and turned it.

"Caution Master Wayne." Alfred warned then turned to return to the kitchen. Bruce gave Alfred a quizzical look and opened the door. He quietly entered the room and closed the door behind him. When he turned to face the piano he was greeted by a sight he never expected to see. It was scene so alluring, he could not help but smile. Seated at the piano was Diana, her raven hair flowing to the middle of a well toned back. Her olive skin perfect and unblemished. Bruce's eyes traveled down to the small of her back to her buttocks. She played the final notes of the piece and raised her head. Without turning her she spoke.

"Are you enjoying the view, Bruce?" a hint of playfulness and venom in the words.

"Truthfully I can't determine if I found the melody or the view to be most pleasurable." He retorted playfully.

She stood and turned toward him. Bruce quickly lowered his head and averted his gaze. Normally he would continue to look at her body and drink in her beauty, but he had fought beside her. Also she had demeanor that instantly commanded respect and exuded confidence and regality. Bruce kept his head lowered and eyes down and she walked past him and out of the room a faint smile on her lips.

"Alfred has breakfast prepared for us on the deck."Bruce called out. She did not reply, Bruce kept his head down until he heard the klick of her bed room door closing. He lifted his head then exhaled turned and walked toward the deck.

Bruce sat on the deck overlooking the lake. He heard the door open behind him. He did not turn knowing by the footfalls they were feminine and Diana sat across from him.

"So have you decided which you enjoyed more, the view or the music." She asked.

"Can I say both and not offend you?" He asked.

"Yes, and thank you." She responded. They smiled at each other as the door again opened and Alfred exited with push cart of trays filled with the morning meal.

"Although you might have given the old man a heart attack." Bruce jabbed at Alfred.

"You have not buttered you own toast since you were eight years old, if you want to embarrass yourself in front of Ms. Prince then by all means continue with your comments." Alfred shot back. Then turned his head toward Diana and winked. She smiled back at Alfred.

"Mr. Pennyworth, please I want to apologize if I embarrassed you earlier. It was not my intent. As an Amazon we are taught to celebrate our bodies and not be embarrassed by them. I have discovered that in Man's World a woman is to modest in terms of her body, unless it pleases men." She stated.

"It quite all right, and if I may be blunt it was the beauty, not the state of undress, that caused my reaction, now please enjoy your breakfast." Alfred said then sat in a chair a few feet away.

"Well, now that we got that out of the way, let discuss last night." Bruce said not wanting to dwell on the matter any longer and wanting move the business at hand.

"Yes, what is this evidence that you had to turn over?" Diana asked.

"Luthor placed the bomb in Wallace Keefe's chair. Gordon was able to get me photos of Keefe's apartment. No where in the place was items to be used for a bomb. A suicide bomber would not need to destroy his bomb making tools if he planing to survive a bombing. Also Keefe did not have the knowledge or guides to make a bomb advanced enough to get in the Capital. Examination of the bomb found it was encased in lead."Bruce said.

"Why used lead, the metal that made the chair would have been enough to use as shrapnel." Diana said.

"X-rays cant penetrate lead. Only a select few knew that Superman couldn't see through lead." Bruce answered.

"Luthor was able to discover about other meta-humans, it would be easy for him to learn that Superman inability to see through lead. Since he was in a wheel chair no-one would question the it when the metal detector. But how active the timer on the bomb?" Diana asked.

"The metal detector themselves would active it. Finally the hearing had been televised from the start. Luthor was shown to be in the room before Superman arrived after the recess to allow Superman to enter, Luthor was not see again. He knew the bomb was in the chair because he gave Keefe the chair with the bomb in it and then used the death of Keefe's family make it appear as if he was lone bomber wanting revenge." Bruce said.

"News reports are saying that Lex will be charged with crimes against humanity and murder. There is more than enough to convict on that." Alfred said.

"Your right they got him on the crimes against humanity, but murder of alien they would laughed out of court. However today the general assembly of the United Nations will vote to make Superman a citizen of every nation on Earth. It will only be symbolic,but the assassation of at least nine United States Senators." Bruce said.

"What about the metas?" Diana asked. Alfred stood and handed her and Bruce each a tablet computer.

"Barry Allen would be the first and easiest to recruit. He lives in Central City and works at the CCPD. Victor Stone will be harder, but we can start at S. T. A. R. Labs and his father Silas. It's the final one that could be tricky." Bruce said.

"Not particularly, the Amazons and Atlantans have a centuries long understanding, but I would need to return to Themyscira." She said. She looked put from the tablet to find both men gawking at her.

"Excuse me,but did you just say Atlantans?" Alfred asked.

" Yes,I did." Diana answered.

"As in the lost civilization of Atlantis." Bruce asked.

"Yes, and it was never lost it always existed under the sea." She stated matter of factly.

End of Chapter 2

A/N: The inspiration for what I call the "piano scene" came from a Gucci ad that Gal Gadot did which showed her nude playing the piano. I feel it shows that Wonder Woman is knowledgeable not only in warfare but also the arts. Her being nude in the scene is to show that Amazon's where comfortable in their own skin and it was outside world or Man's World that taught women that they should be modest until they caught the eye of a man. In the end I feel the scene convey that, but also coveys a bit of comedy with Alfred's reaction and a touch of romance between Bruce and Diana. Any feedback is welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Diana explained to Bruce and Alfred that the relationship between the Amazons and the Kingdom of Atlantis had be in existence for since before her mother was even born. Much of the legend was in fact false Atlantis never was on the surface bur had always existed under the sea. She explained that a group of Atlantans choose to leave the ocean and settle on the surface in hopes bring the two sides together, it failed as the surfer dwellers were unable to accept that the Atlantans were different. They also knew that they could easily conquer the surface that rather than risk a war they destroyed the settlement they created and returned to the seas. This fact gave rise to the myth. The relationship with the Amazons was very different. As the Amazons and Atlantans pact was one of reproduction.

The Atlantan males would be allowed on Paradise Island to be selected as mates for Amazon. When the Amazon gave birth depending on the sex of the child it was determined where they child would remain. Males would return to Atlantis and females remained. However the pact ended, as new Atlantan king cut the under sea kingdom off from the rest of the world. Since that time Amazons and Atlantans met only to discuss wither or not they should involve themselves in the affairs of Man's World. Diana stated that during the First World War Atlantis choose to remain out of the conflict while the Amazons chose to be involved.

"Do you think he will want to join us?" Bruce asked.

"It will be difficult to persuade him to fight with us against a common enemy." Diana said.

"If the Atlantans value their Kingdom, he'll join. The threat that is coming has untold power." Bruce stated.

"I will book a flight to Greece, from there only and Amazon can find Themyscria." She said.

"No, need to book a flight the Wayne Enterprises jet can take you." Bruce said.

"Very well. I'll start packing." Diana said.

"You can't leave yet." Bruce said.

"Why can't I?" Diana queried.

"I need your help with another thing." Bruce said.

"Then I need to sharpen my sword." Diana said.

"Well, it more subtle than that." Bruce said.

"What is it?" Diana asked puzzled.

"The man that runs the day to day affairs of Wayne Enterprises called yesterday while we were in Kansas. The board of Luthor corps would like to met with me to find some way to help them salvage their reputation after the horrible actions of their owner." Bruce said,

"This is business Bruce that is your world. I'm a diplomat that is my world." Diana said.

"That is what I need you be diplomatic while I get into Luthor's computers again and makes sure that we have all he has on Metas and destroy it. Also he knows that Clark and Superman were the same person and that Batman and Bruce Wayne are the same person." Bruce explained.

Three hours later Bruce pulled his Jag to a stop in the car park. He and Diana exited the car and headed for private elevator. They entered and waited to as the car moved up the top floor and Bruce's office. A few moments later the doors of the lift open and Bruce and Diana were met by and African-American dressed meticulously in a tan three piece suit. In his mid to late sixties his black hair was graying at the temples while his neat mustache and goatee should no signs of age. Wire frame glasses sat on his face he smiled as Bruce and Diana exited the lift.

"Lucius Fox, this is Diana Prince." Bruce said introducing Diana,who was sport a black knee length pencil skirt with pink collared blouse and black business jacket. Her hair was pulled into a neat business like bun.

"Ms. Prince it's my pleasure to meet." Fox said.

"The pleasure in mind, Mr. Fox, from what I'm told you are responsible for ensuring that Mr. Wayne has the funds to galavant around town with the flavor of the week." Diana said. While shaking Fox's hand. Fox smiled at her then at Bruce.

"I like her she's a firecracker." Fox said. Bruce said nothing. The trio then walked down the hallway lined with oil paintings of the leadership of Wayne Enterprises. As they neared the large wooden double doors that lead to the outer office of the CEO, Diana noticed a painting over the door. It was Bruce's father a small plaque listed his name and the year he was CEO of the company. Bruce glanced at the painting and entered the office.

"His father, It should be Bruce's painting hanging, but he insisted that it said." Fox remarked. They followed Bruce into the office where he was currently seated at the corner of a desk he was engage in conversation with the young woman behind the desk she was handing him small telephone message notes.

"Vicki Vale called she would like a comment on the Death of Superman and you're feeling on the arrest of Lex Luthor." she said handing the note to Bruce. She then picked up another.

"Hef, called he would like you to invite you to the mansion for his birthday party." She said in a monotone and handed the note over. He read it over as Fox and Diana entered the office. Bruce stood and then walked into the office and closed the door. He tore the message notes and dropped them into the trash the walked over the large table where Fox and Diana were seated. On the table were a micro SD card device. Bruce sat and picked one up.

" From what you told me you had a problem with the last hacking device. It took too long well this one can get the job done in about five minutes." Fox said.

"Yes, the last one was also stolen,but I was able to get it back." Bruce said eyeing Diana.

"Well, this one will be more discreet." Fox said.

"What is my purpose here?" Diana asked.

"You'll plant the device and confirm when we get their system. When they come in I'll introduce you as a special assistant for this project." Bruce said. A beep on the phone ended the conversation. Fox walked over to the desk and answered the phone.

"Send them in" Fox said. They stood Diana palmed the device as Fox walked over and place a laptop in front of her. It was now or never.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Four people entered the office, two men and two women, they were dress not in formal business attire,but that hipster clothing that the company's CEO wear. They shook hands and introduced themselves to Fox, Bruce and Diana. They all then sat around the table and removed laptops from satchel bags. When they were all settled they were quick to get to the point of the meeting.

"Mr. Wayne, as you know the CEO of our company has recently been arrested for some very serious charges." The first man said.

"While we feel that Mr. Luthor will be found guilty of these charges it is our job as members of the board to do all we can show the public that LuthorCorp not be held responsible for the action of its CEO." The first woman said.

"We have to show the general public and our affiliates that we are still profitable regardless of this setback." The second woman said.

"In order to show this we feel that new leadership is needed in the position of CEO." the second man said,

"What do you have in mind?" Bruce asked.

"We want you to be CEO of LuthorCorp,but only in a figure head role." The first woman said.

"Let me see if I understand you." Fox said. "You want Bruce Wayne your biggest competitor to act as a figure head of the company to show the general public that LuthorCorp can still be profitable?" Fox surmised.

"Exactly." The first man answered.

"I'm sure that you know that LuthorCorp is a publicly traded company with Mr. Luthor holding the majority share. I'm also sure that you know that LuthorCorp stock tanked this morning. With a phone call Mr. Wayne could buy those shares and then complete a takeover of the company before the day is out and install himself as CEO with real power." Diana chimed in. Bruce's poker face was nearly broken as he listen to Diana's knowledge of big business.

"If that were the case we will leave here and file a motion in court to stop this action." Women number two said.

"Ms. Prince is rather aggressive when it comes to these thing so let me offer a counter." Bruce said.

"Of course Mr. Wayne we would love to hear you offer." The first man said.

"As you know The Wayne Foundation, only this morning donated five million dollars to the victims of Lex's folly. Those funds will also be used to help in rebuilding the area."

"What, Mr. Wayne is asking, is how much is LuthorCorp will to donate to those in need thank to the actions of Mr. Luthor?" Fox asked.

"We feel that ten million is a good place to start." The second man said.

"What about future lawsuits?" Diana asked.

"We have our lawyers drawing up settlement paper so when the time comes we can compensate the victims of this tragedy." The first woman said. It was hear that Bruce lowered the boom.

"I'm sure that you know that Heroes Park was destroyed in the battle and is now known as Memorial Park. I think it would be marvelous if Luthor were to also pay for a memorial." Bruce said.

"Yes th" the first woman said.

"No, you are now following me. The memorial should be of Superman." Bruce said.

"I think that would be most appropriate." The first man said.

"Fine have your lawyer call mine and will get this settled. Now lets have drink." Bruce said.

They all stood and walked over the fully stocked bar in the corner of the office. With everyones back turned Diana slipped the hack device in to the one of computer and quickly joined them. Fox poured the drinks and handed out the glasses. Minutes later the chime of Fox's cell phone sounded. He pulled the phone from his pocket and read the display. It read download complete.

"If you all will excuse me." Fox said then walked over to the table gathered his thing and stealthy slipped the hack device out of the computer and slipped into his pocket the exited the room. Ten minutes later the LuthorCorp team was gone. Bruce closed the door and locked it. It was then that he took the drink that he had been nursing and tossed it down the sink not a drop he drank.

"How did you know about LuthorCorp stock?" Bruce asked.

"It is a long flight from Greece to America." Diana said.

"We're done here . Alfred will be waiting for us lets get back to the cave and start going over the data."

An hour later Bruce, Diana and Alfred were back in the Bat Cave. The computer was currently downloading the data and decrypting it. Finished just as Alfred entered the cave with tray of fruit and placed it on the cleanest work bench in the cave. Bruce sat at the computer and then Bruce typed Lex Luthor, private, and Meta-Humans. Files that matched these keywords were pushed to the front and arranged in order by the uses of the keywords in each file. Diana walked over and took a seat just behind Bruce. Her eyes quickly scanned the screen. She noticed a thesis paper written by Dr. Emil Hamilton. Both her and Bruce knew the name as he was remembered as a hero for his sacrifice during the Kryptonian invasion. Bruce then moved on to another file, this dealt with Luthor's own scientist opinion on Meta-Humans. The next file was Luthor's own work into the subject.

The next file went into a new direction and it was now about Alien lifeforms and could be on Earth. Luthor surmised that Alien life could be in far off galaxies or perhaps as close to Earth as Mars, yet mankind had not make the push to travel to the red planet. The next file was now about Superman and all the research the Luthor had put together about Superman's history, where he might have come from. The file also included information that Luthor has discovered that Clark Kent and Superman were same person and he had connection to both Lois Lane and Martha Kent. Bruce moved to the next file as soon as he opened it and it content filled the screen he pushed his chair away and stood enraged.

"DAMN IT" he cursed, then walked out of the cave. Alfred looked at the screen.

"My God, he did it." Alfred said. Diana studied the screen. It displayed the life history of Bruce Wayne. The file had his parents name, Thomas and Martha and details of their deaths. It included news articles about Bruce's sudden sabbatical after graduating from college. A gap of five year was missing in Bruce's life, then his sudden return. Then came the first reports of The Batman. Diana moved the next report it read that after the sudden death of the circus performers the Flying Grayson, he took in and later adopted the only survivor Richard Grayson. Next came the reports of Batman being aided by and young boy dubbed Robin:The Boy Wonder. The reports on Bruce ended with funeral of Bruce's ward named Jason Todd.

"Who is Jason Todd?" Diana asked. Alfred let out a sigh and removed his glasses.

"After Master Bruce and Richard had a falling out. Dick left wanting to be his own man, his own hero. He had outgrown Robin. Master Bruce found Jason one night and saw something of himself in the boy. He was trained and became the second Robin. However the boy had problems following orders and it cost him dearly. He was captured and brutally tortured and then killed by The Joker. Master Bruce considers it to be his greatest failure." Alfred said.

Diana looked over the display case with held the damaged Robin suit with the yellow writing "Ha Ha jokes on you Batman"

"That's the boy's suit?" Diana asked.

"Yes." Alfred said.

"Alfred please keep looking." Diana asked the followed Bruce.

She reentered the house and discovered that Bruce was not there. She walked out the house and down the road toward the remains of Wayne manor. She was nearly to the house when she saw him enter the mausoleum. She followed him and found him at the last tomb. She walked over the to him noticing and it was nearly the entire Wayne family entombed here. The final grave read Jason Todd.

"For what its worth I'm sorry about Jason." She said.

"He was good soldier, He honored me." Bruce said.

"Alfred believes that it was after Metropolis that its started, me taking my methods to the extremes in truth it was Jason and what the bastard Clown did to him. Then with Superman thats when happened. It was then that I decided that if I had to kill a few of them to, brand them, let them I was willing to do what was needed to stop them. Before Jason not what they did they lived they had their day in court. I was no judge, jury or executioner." Bruce said.

"It sounds like did not allow yourself to grieve for him." Diana said.

"You might be right, when I had my boot on Superman's neck, ready to drive that spear through his heart. I knew that if I did it. If I killed Clark, next time I faced the clown it that much easier to kill him." Bruce said.

"Why didn't you kill Superman?" she asked.

"There he was at my mercy and resigned to death and he begged me to save someone else. I thought of father lying on the ground dying and how only thought of my mother. I thought all the times I was near death I didn't care if I died. I just wanted someone to save my mother. That was why I couldn't do it. It was then that I realized that I was becoming the very thing I swore to destroy." Bruce said.

"Clark's death redeemed you, it reminded you of the path you had chosen." Diana said. She walked toward him took his head in her hands, looked into his eyes intensely then kissed him gently on the cheek. The she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her.

End of Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks you to everyone for reading and comments, if anyone would like to be a second set of eyes please let me know. Thanks again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They walked back toward the house, in silence. Their hands occasionally touching, sparks of electricity coursed through them at each touch; yet both of them suppressing the urge to take hold of each other's hand. Now was not the time to pursue a relationship of that type-a romantic one. There was a lot of work still to be done and time was running out unstoppably. Bruce needed to finalize plans for contacting and recruiting the Metas. Then he would need to switch his focus on another issue of great importance; try to investigate the disappearance of the three inmates from Arkham.

Diana respected Bruce as a fellow warrior and valued friend, but she was not sure if she herself was ready to enter a romantic relationship. She was not even sure if she would ever see Bruce Wayne again. Her mission was to recover the photo of herself taken a century ago. She had failed to break the encryption of the files hence she needed Bruce to break it and in turn discover her secret. She would have been home by now if she had decided to stay on the plane. However, seeing the destruction Doomsday was causing she felt she had to involve. Now here she was, walking back to the beautiful lake house, with a handsome man who wanted her help in finding other Meta humans. She still had agreed to help him, but she was not ready to join him and the others. But what if Bruce was right? What if there was something horrible coming? Then, she would need to decide. No, entering into a relationship was the last thing she needed right now.

"The Bat computer can finish the process now and we can finalize our plans." Bruce said needing to break the uncomfortable silence between them.

"I have to go on patrol, so you have the house all to yourself again, just you and Alfred." Bruce said evenly.

"I need to pack my things, I plan on leaving tomorrow." Diana said.

"When we get back, I'll have Alfred call and make the arrangements." Bruce told her. She nodded. They were nearing the front door when Diana looked up to the giant bat signal filling the sky.

"Bruce, you are needed." She said motioning toward the sky. He looked up saw it and then looked at her, his eyes now darker and grim. His mouth a handful of seconds earlier had the faintest hint of a smile and now that was replaced by tight clenched jaw indicating pure anger.

"Change and meet me in the cave. You have five minutes." Bruce said then opened the door and yelled out to Alfred.

She only needed five minutes since she had mastered putting on her armor which also has a special way of being put on but she only used that sparingly. She walked into the cave her sword on her back, shield on her arm. The Batman walked towards her placing the last of the items he needed into his belt. They walked toward the car then she stopped.

"Alfred, please return these to my room. I will not need them tonight." She said and handed him her shield and sword.

"Yes, your highness." Alfred said and turned to leave. She turned too and walked back to Batman.

"The men we are about to face are cowards. I don't need weapons to defeat cowards nor do I kill them." She said as she walked past him and then gracefully sat into the passenger seat of the car. Batman jumped into the driver's seat, flipped a switch that lowered the canopy, then started the car and drove out of the cave at high speed.

Thirty minutes later Batman and Wonder Woman were standing on the roof across from the Finger Hotel, once one of the most popular hotels in the Gotham; it fell in hard times because of a scandal that rocked it upper management. The owners were forced to abandon the building and it fell into disrepair. Now the building was used by the homeless or by local street gangs.

All that changed today. Jacob James Crowne Jr, the youngest son of Richard and Alice Crowne was kidnapped from his polo practice. His bodyguards were killed during the attack and several teammates and coaches were wounded. The kidnappers made their demands two hours later. Fifty-million dollars in cash be dropped off in front of the GCPD building. It was agreed that the ransom was to be paid, much to the protest of Commissioner Gordon. The money was picked up and after a lengthy drive to throw off anyone following, they ran down Finger hotel.

Batman filled Wonder Woman in the details of today's events. He removed from his belt what looked like a cell phone. He tapped the screen and soon it displayed the floor blueprints of the hotel. A small blink in a corner of the floors flashed. Batman lingered his finger on the flashing dot. It enlarged to a better map of the 5th floor the one that was now in front of him and Wonder Woman. The map also showed a better location of the blinking dot now it was in the fourth room of the floor.

"The money is being kept in that room." Batman said.

"How do you know?" Wonder Woman asked curiously.

"Gordon's protests are an act when he helps collect money from ransom. He sprays them with a chemical that emits a radio signal only I can find. When the money was picked up PD signaled me and I tracked them down from the sensor in the car." He explained.

"Now we just have to figure out where the boy is being kept." Wonder Woman said.

"Kidnappers are usually nervous; one of them should have the urge for a smoke soon, which we'll figure out." He said.

"Here comes one now." She declared gesturing to the balcony across the way as it opened. Batman stood pulled his grappling gun from his belt and prepared to fire. Wonder Woman placed her hand on his forearm.

"Allow me." She said.

"Okay." He responded. She slightly smiled then turned and ran. As she neared the edge of the building she leapt toward the Finger. She glided effortlessly over the gap. She landed quietly on the balcony above the smoker. She climbed over the rail of the balcony and slowly and silently lowered herself to the smoker. From a crouch she sprang towards him. Before he could react she grabbed him and flung him across the gap. He landed on the roof of the building she had just jumped from. Before he could gather his thoughts, the shadow of a giant monstrous Bat stood over him. He opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out. Wonder Woman leapt back across and found the thug in Batman's clutches.

"Where's the boy, scumbag?" He barked demanded an answer.

"Fuck off." The thug spat out. A sharp jab to the jaw followed from Batman. The thug gave his head a shake then he noticed Wonder Woman. He looked her up and down undressing her with his eyes.

"Let this nice piece of ass give me a good lap dance and I'll tell you everything you wanna know, Bats" Thug said. Batman reached back to punch him again when Wonder Woman spoke.

"No, let me try." She said.

"Fine." Batman responded. Then he dropped the thug with a thud. Wonder Woman walked toward him while reaching for the golden lasso at her right hip. She placed the loop around the thug's upper body but she did not pull it closed.

"You like that kinky stuff, don't ya sweet cheeks" He said dirty thoughts running through his mind. Violently, she yanked the loop of the lasso closed. It tightened around the thug's chest and arms its golden hue glowing as it did when they fought Doomsday. The thug's eyes were now just glassy orbs.

"The lasso compiles you to tell the truth. Where is the boy?" Wonder Woman asked.

"He's in the sixth room on the floor across from us." The thug said in a deadpan.

"How many men are with you? What is their location?" She asked.

"Ten men, two patrolling the hallway, two are counting the money and four are guarding the brat." He replied.

"That's all we need." Batman said. She gave the loops slack and the glowing gold hue disappeared.

"Now, baby, let's start with the bump and grind." The thug said, back to his old self. Wonder Woman smiled seductively at him, and then unleashed a thunderous right cross to his jaw that knocked him out cold. She turned to Batman who nodded to her.

"If Artemis were here should would cut off that swine's genitals and stuff them down his throat." Wonder Woman said as a matter of fact.

"If I ever meet her remind me to never get on her bad side." Batman said. Returning to the ledge they now knew the positions of the enemies they would face when they entered the building and where the victim was. The key to the attack was surprise and speed. They needed to move and dispose of the gang as quickly as possible to ensure the safety of the boy. Wonder Woman again leapt the gap and landed on the balcony. Batman-taking a running start-leaped off the roof. Grabbing the ends of his cape and snapping them tight therefore it formed a glider that helped him clear the gap and land on the balcony with Wonder Woman.

While scrutinizing the hall to see one of the thugs remained on patrol, Batman reached into his belt and retrieved a smoke grenade. He pulled the pin and tossed it inside, seconds later the small explosion of the grenade echoed and the hallway filled with grey smoke. The doors of both the counting room and holding room flew open. The men filed out the room weapons at the ready. Taking two batarangs, Batman threw them. They hit their targets in the shoulders, the force of the throw knocking them to the ground.

Wonder Woman took her lasso and snapping it like a whip it wrapped around the barrel of one thug's gun. She yanked hard, both weapon and man flying towards her. As the man reached her she smashed in face with a kick. A second man saw her and fired his weapon. Moving at an incredible speed her forearms in front of her body she used her metal bracelets to deflect the incoming bullets, some of which hit the ground or wall while other slammed into other men.

Meanwhile, Batman took from his belt what appeared to be a small caulking gun and fired it at the nearest thug. The tar-like substance hit its mark and the thug was caught off guard. Pressing a small button on the weapon the gel exploded and knocked the man to the ground. The thugs were now firing blindly their shots hitting nothing. Blurs of red and gold legs, silvered fisted hands gracefully connecting with the jaws, heads and midsections of men and the result was men on the old carpet unconscious.

There was no gracefulness to Batman's fighting; it was brutal and blunt. Fists, legs, knees and head butts were his style the sound of snapping bones and cries of pain filled the hallway. Men were flung into walls with such force that the plaster of them shattered on impact.

The smoke cleared and the men lay in heaps on the floor writhing in pain. Wonder Woman surveyed the scene; Batman was nowhere to be found. Before she could move she heard the sound of a gun's hammer being pulled back and locked. She turned slowly to see the last thug, gun in hand from around the throat of the boy, using him as shield. He pointed the gun at her.

"Don't move bitch, or I'll blow his brains out." He yelled at her. Wonder Woman said nothing; she just took a step towards him. He pointed the gun to the boy's head. She raised her hands in front of her palms open.

"Be calm, your friends are beaten. Let the boy go and no harm will come to you." She said in a calming almost motherly manner. Still, confronting the thug would point the weapon at the boys head then back to Wonder Woman. It was then that she saw Batman standing behind the thug stalking closer to him.

"This is your final warning, release him and no harm will come to you." She warned, this time more sternly.

"You should have listened!" Came the demonic electrified growl of a certain Caped Crusader behind the thug. Batman grabbed the gun hand and with a deafening snapping sound broke the man's forearm. The gun fell harmlessly to the ground, the grip on the boy released and immediately he ran to Wonder Woman, who knelt and embraced him in a motherly hug. Batman tossed the thug to the ground. Then he knelt over him grabbed him by the shirt and punched him in the face.

"Tell me, who hired you?" Batman demanded.

"Don't know..."The thug said through broken teeth, his mouth bloody. Not liking the answer at all, Batman took the man's broken arm, then his and snapped the pinky finger.

"You have nine more; I'll break every one of them if you don't tell me." Batman growled.

"Please I don't know man." The thug said. The ring finger was snapped next.

"Eight left, TELL ME!" Batman barked, his patience rapidly running out.

"I...don't...know." The thug gasped out of pain. Batman was about to snap the middle finger.

"Enough. He doesn't know." Wonder Woman said. Batman turned and glared at her. Then he looked and the thug and snapped the man's finger.

"TELL ME!" Batman growled, and then prepared to snap the next finger. As he was about to snap the finger the golden lasso was wrapped around Batman's upper body and he was yanked off of him.

"Enough!" Wonder Woman yelled as she released Batman from the lasso. Batman shot her a glare, walked over the thug, kicked him in the face and ended the man's pain temporally.

"The police are on their way, let's go." Batman said.

"What about the boy?" Wonder Woman asked.

"He'll be fine." Batman responded, then fired his grappling gun and leaped from the building. Angry, Wonder Woman sighed and walked back to the boy and took him once again into her arm.

"You're safe now. The police will be here soon and you will be reunited with your loved ones. You're a very brave boy." She said stroking his hair and reassuring him. She then kissed him on the cheek and smiled at him. He smiled at her. Wonder Woman could hear the sound of the sirens outside as the police arrived. She stood up, walked back to the balcony, looked back at the boy smiled at him one last time and then disappeared into the night.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Just wanted to say thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing. A big THANK YOU to WonderWomanForEver for beta reading I know it was only a couple of chapters but it improved the story I was trying to tell. Hope we can do it again sometime. I haven't done a Fic in a while and this has inspired me to go and finish one that I left unfinished and to write more. Well, that's all for now, thanks again to everyone and enjoy!

Chapter 6

Landing again on the roof across from the Finger hotel, she saw the thug she had captured still lying on the roof his hands now in zip-tie hand cuff. He looked no worse for wear that when she and Batman left him. She knew that Batman would let the police know that he was on the roof so she walked past him and looked down the side of the building. The bat mobile was waiting, engine on a lower growl coming from the powerful one.

She leapt off the roof and landed gracefully next to the car. The passenger side canopy opened and she took her seat. Batman said nothing as he flipped a switch that lowered the canopy, it clicked closed and Batman hit the gas and the car roared away from building and back towards Wayne Manor. They rode in silence saying nothing, the tension between them building. By the time they reached the cave it was boiling over, ready to explode. The car stopped and the canopy opened. They both exited the car. He walked over to her standing as close to her as possible, invading her personal space.

"NEVER interrupt my interrogation again." Batman said his voice with anger seething.

"You were torturing him, he knew nothing. Breaking his finger was never going to give you the information that you desired." Wonder Woman glared at him.

"He knew something; it was just how much pain he could take before he talked. » Batman growled with a more intense glare.

"If you wanted answers, I could have used the lasso." She shot back.

"You know, I have to use the methods I have at my disposal. I don't have the luxury of a magic lasso." He replied. She pushed past him and out of the cave. He pulled off his cowl, turned and walked toward the armory.

Upstairs, in her room, Wonder Woman entered the large bathroom, turned the hot water on, plugged the drain and allowed the large tub to fill. She made her way back to her bed, and removed her belt, tiara, bracers and wrapping. She was no longer Wonder Woman but Diana Prince. That was at least what she told herself when she began removing her armor. Afterwards, she removed her boots, reached onto her bag and removed a small leather bag then she returned to the bathroom and turned the water off. She opened the bag and sprinkles a dust into the water that caused it to bubble and fill the room sweet smelling aroma. She removed the rest of her armor and climbed into the tub letting the water envelop her body. She felt the stress and dirt of battle washing away, however it was the anger she had for Batman that she wanted to be washed away more than anything else.

Down in the Bat cave Bruce was also taking a bath, letting the water wash away the grime and stress of the streets of Gotham. The anger would never be washed away however; this anger had been with him since that night outside the movie theater. His anger on Diana was the one he wanted to ebb away. He did not want to admit it but she had been right, the thug knew nothing. He had known for a while that the Crowne's had had dealing with the Chinese Triads and things had gone south. The kidnapping was just the beginning of something bigger that he had to turn his attention to now.

The last eighteen months he had noticed a change in himself before the arrival of the Kryptonians, he had one line he would never cross, murder. Yet with everything he found it was easier to end the lives of his prey rather than allow them to live. Alfred was right; he had become crueler and it cost men their lives. The image of Superman under his feet as he prepared to pierce the spear through his body never left his mind. But for Superman's pleas, he would have killed him and in that moment he would have become the clown. He realized now that it would be harder than he thought. His rule was back for good, no matter how strong the temptation; he would never take another life. He exited the shower, dressed quickly, and then picked up his suit and returned to the vault. He examined the suit and for the first in a long time he felt pride rather than disgust for the Batman. He closed the vault and smiled. Then he headed upstairs; he had an apology to make.

Diana heard the knock at her door and Bruce asked if he could come in. She allowed him to enter, while informing that she was in the bath. He entered the room and sat on her bed, wanting to give her privacy.

"You can come in here, you know." Diana said. Bruce walked into the bathroom and leaned against the sink.

"You were right; I tortured that man. I've known for a while who might be behind the kidnapping, it just that recently." Bruce started to explain before Diana cut him off.

"There is no need to explain, Bruce. I try to understand and I won't ask you to explain, but don't you ever do it again in my presence." Diana said.

Bruce nodded. "I don't understand why you are leaving tomorrow." He said.

"Look, if we plan getting the Atlanteans to help, I need my mother's help. " Diana said.

"Have you made up your mind about staying on and joining the team?" Bruce wondered.

"I'm not sure I can, Bruce. I don't know if this plan of yours will even work." She replied with a frown.

"I understand, Good night, Diana." Bruce said and started walking towards the door.

"I accept, but I won't make you say it." Diana said with smile.

"Say what?" Bruce asked puzzled.

"I'm sorry." Diana said.

"Thank you." Bruce said with a boyish smile. He started to walk out the room again then stop and allowed his eyes to truly study her beauty.

"Bruce? What is it?" She questioned him.

"I never noticed just how beautiful you truly are." He said. She was speechless. She smiled and felt her cheeks warm with embarrassment. Bruce then walked out of the room. Waiting for the door to latch shut she released a sigh and lowered her head until it was under the water. She finished her bath, dressed in her nightgown, and packed her armor away. She climbed into the bed and soon darkness over took her and blissful sleep.

Bruce was not ready for sleep. He entered the library and walked over to the piano. He ran his hand over the polished wood and then stood at the large window overlooking the lake. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked out the window. He watched the moon beams dance on the surface of the water. After tomorrow everything was going to change. Diana would leave and they would begin to recruit Metahumans to help him fight an enemy that may or may not come.

All Bruce had to work with was odd visions of nightmare. A possible future where Superman was still alive and also a minion of someone even more evil and terrifying. A future in which no longer mattered whether he had any kind of code of conduct or not. . Then there was a Meta, that man in the red armor, telling him that he was right, that Lois Lane was the key; asking if he was too early, and eventually urged him to find them. From the moment he chose to start all of this he had only dealt with the mob, and group mentally broken people. Now he was about to enter a bigger world, one where perhaps the only thing that could protect mankind was a man dressed as bat.

He turned and walked towards the entrance of the cave, he entered and powered up the computer. He sat down in his chair and began creating a new file, one that only he would know about, not even Alfred would know about this file, it would be top secret because if it were ever to be found it could cost many lives and the very Meta humans that he was trying to recruit.

Diana awoke in the middle of the night. She rarely had any trouble sleeping but tonight was different. She climbed out of the bed and pulled on her orchid satin robe over her matching nightgown, then wrapped a light blanket over her shoulders. She walked down the hall and lightly tapped on the door of Bruce's room. She opened the door and entered the room. The bed was empty. Then she turned and walked out of room. She closed the door and walked into the library. She was surprised to see the entrance to the cave open and entered the passage way. As she entered the cave the only light in the cavern was from the computer. She padded over and found Bruce asleep in his chair. She looked at the screen and saw that Bruce was working on finding the person that gave the Triad the opportunity to kidnap the Crowne child. She looked at Bruce, his normally hard features now relaxed in sleep. Alfred had explained to her that when the cave was fully powered it was heated. Now only the computer was on and the cold of the cave gave her goosebumps. She took the blanket from her shoulders and covered Bruce then she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. Then, she turned and walked out of the cave. She returned to her room removing her robe, climbed into her bed and drifted back to sleep.

A gentle knock on her door woke Diana from her slumber. The clock on the nightstand read 9:30.

"Come in." She said. The door opened and Alfred entered dressed in light grey suit sans jacket and tie. An apron tied around his waist, a small silver tray with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Good morning, your Highness. Master Bruce requests your presence on the deck for breakfast." He said, then handed her the cup, which she took and breathed in the delightful aroma.

"Light cream and sugar." He added.

"Please inform Mr. Wayne that I will join him shorty." She said after taking her first sip of coffee. He nodded and left the room. She left her bed and went to the bathroom, she prepared herself picked up her cup and walked out on to the deck. She was greeted by a surprising picture. There sat Bruce Wayne, dressed in an impeccably tailored navy blue suit. He was freshly shaven and looking every bit the man about town he was known to be. He saw her and smiled then stood as he greeted her and gestured to the seat next to him.

"What is the occasion? Alfred in a fresh new suit and you clean shaven and looking very handsome." She asked with a smirk.

"Well, it's not every day you become the figure head of LexCorp." Bruce said.

"That did not take long." Diana said.

"When your company's stock is tanking like theirs you tend to get things done." He responded.

"Either way you both looked very nice." She said as bit into an english muffin.

"Today is also a new day for Bruce Wayne. Recently I've been a recluse, it's time to get out there and put on a public face again. I'm also going to announce that I'm going to old Wayne Manor restored into the Wayne family museum." Bruce said with a bit of fake pride.

"Very arrogant, don't you think?" Diana asked.

"That's the point, to get the press and everyone else thinking that Bruce Wayne is back to old ways." Bruce explained. Alfred walked on the deck carrying a tray with the main course he placed the meals in front of both Diana and Bruce, then took his usual spot on the deck and picked up the newspaper.

"Which mean I will no longer have to answer the question if he's begun collecting his urine in mason jars yet?" Alfred quipped, then took a sip of his morning tea and read the paper. They finished their meals and Alfred cleared the table of the dishes and when he returned, he handed Bruce a computer flash drive.

"Here is the information I was able to collect on the Atlantean. His name is Arthur Curry, his father Thomas Curry and unknown mother. Thomas died mysteriously about a year ago and Arthur was reported missing six months ago. Lex's footage was first anyone has seen of him since." Bruce reported.

"Well, now I have a name to go with a face, it should make things easier once contact is made with the Atlanteans." Diana said. She stood. "I'm going to get dressed." She said and walked back into the house.

"I'll bring the Bentley around." Alfred said.

"No, Alfred, I'll drive her. Just call ahead and make sure the jet is ready to go." Bruce said.

"Of course, Master Bruce." Alfred said and left to make the arrangements.

Diana gave her makeup one last check in the mirror. Amazons may have been known for their skills as warriors, but they also had great beauty. She was dressed in a blue slacks matching blouse and completed the look with a suede vest. There was a knock on the door she walked over and answered. Alfred stood waiting.

"It's time. May I get your bags?" He asked politely.

"Please." She said knowing full well that she could do it on her own she allowed the Englishman to fulfill his duties. She exited the manor and found Bruce standing next to his BMW, now wearing his jacket and sunglasses. Alfred loaded her luggage into the trunk and closed it.

"Your Highness, I must say what an absolute pleasure it has been to be of service during your stay here are at the Manor." The English gentleman said.

"Thank you Alfred you made my stay mostly enjoyable." Diana said then hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Aright, alright, let's go, she's got a plane to catch." Bruce said jokingly. Alfred opened the passenger door and closed it when she was seated.

"Safe travels, my dear." He wished her, then went inside the manor. Bruce sat in the driver's seat, started the car and drove away from the manor.

They arrived at the airport twenty minutes later; the black and copper Gulf Stream jet waiting and on standby. Bruce stopped the BMW and three attendants ran to the car. One opened Bruce's door the other Diana and the third took her luggage on to the plane. Their duties done they return to their positions until Diana boarded. Bruce came around to the passenger side of the car.

"I have a gift for you." He said then reached into his jacket and removed a small box and handed it her. She took it but did not open it.

"Bruce, you don't have to give me a going away present." She said.

"Well, that belongs to you. Open it." He urged her. With a puzzling look, she opened the box sitting on the velvet was a blue flash drive. She picked it up and examined it.

"It's all the information that Lex had gathered on you. All of records that he had on you is now gone or its only copies are on that drive." Bruce said evenly.

"Thank you, Bruce, this means a lot to me." She said then closed her hand around it and crushed it in an instant.

"I could have done that for you." Bruce said with a smirk.

"I know, but thank you just the same." She said with a genuine smile.

"I will contact you when I make contact with Curry." She promised him.

"I'll do the same when I met up with Stone and Allen." Bruce said.

"I miss him; he would have wanted to be a part of this." Diana said, obviously referring to Superman.

"How can you miss him since we hardly knew him?" Bruce asked curiously.

"Just a feeling I have, that's all." She replied. They stayed in complete silence for a few moments. Superman would have wanted to be a part of this. Now, it was just a way to honor him.

"Whether Curry joins us or not, I will return and join you." She stated with determination.

"Thank you." Bruce responded with a small sigh of relief.

"If an alien and mortal man can bond, then there is hope for Man's World." Diana said with a smile full of hope.

"I told you there is still good in us." He told her with one of his rare smiles.

"Goodbye." She said and they hugged. She turned to board the plane, but he would not release her hand. He pulled her to him. He held her close, their bodies touching. They looked into each other's eyes.

"You want to kiss me." She said, looking directly into his eyes.

"Yes, I do" Bruce responded in a whisper.

"I would let you." She whispered back.

"Now is not the time, Diana." Bruce said with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

"I agree, we have much to do and time is running out." Diana said. She then gave him a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth. She hugged him and they smiled at each other.

"Maybe next time." Bruce said with a hint of hope.

"Next time. Goodbye Bruce." She said, then slipped from his grasp and boarded the plane. The three attendants followed suit. The door was closed and the plane taxied and took off. Bruce watched until the plane was out of sight. Then he entered the BMW, started in and then pushed a button. A screen powered up which showed Alfred in the Bat cave.

"I take it Diana is on the plane." Alfred said as a matter of fact.

"Yes." Bruce said flatly.

"Yes, you have returned to your chipper demeanor." Alfred sighed in disappointment.

"I know who took, Quinn, Lawton and Jones. Tell me everything about Amanda Waller and Task Force X." Bruce changed theme of conversation. The search for the metas had to wait. If he was right, Waller could be a problem. Lives could be at stake. They were criminals; he swore to make war on all criminals, yet if he was right. He was a key to their salvation.

End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Chapter 6 was going to be the final chapter, but I think there is more to this story to tell. The Diana/Artemis relationship was something that I just came up with to show that when Diana left home with Steve Trevor not only did she leave her mother behind but also a lover-even though my BETA who's Greek by the way completely disagrees with it. I did some research to make sure that Amazons did engage in lesbian relationships. Anyway enjoy the new chapter.

Chapter 7

Ten hours later the Wayne Enterprises jet landed in Athens, Greece. It pulled into a private hanger were she was met by Customs officials and once the typical tasks were completed, Diana headed for the exit of the plane. When she reached the doorway she saw her.

The woman was dressed in emerald green halter top sundress. She had the figure of runway model. Her long red hair was in a high pony tail which ended just at her bottom. Her eyes were glimmering jade, her lips full and soft. Her skin tone was olive. This was Artemis the best warrior of the Amazons, until Diana was born.

Diana walked over to her with a warm smile and embraced her. When they pulled away they held hands and looked lovingly into each other's eyes. Long ago they shared a night of passion, which became a relationship; they were lovers until Steve Trevor landed on Themyscira. After leaving to return Trevor to Man's World and choosing stay with Steve, she thought she would return home but only to see her mother and rarely came across Artemis.

Artemis gently took Diana's face in her hands and tried to kiss her on the lips. Diana gently turned her head. Artemis released Diana's face with irritation.

"Did he break your heart so much that you can't even find the love you once had for me?" Artemis asked with boiling anger.

"We are bonded in sisterhood. I will always love you as a dear sister. But I have a new mission now, one of great importance and I need my Mother's help." Diana said.

"Very well Princess, let us go." Artemis said and led the way.

They left the airport and took a cab to the harbor. There was a yacht, waiting for them. The women in the ship were all Amazon sailors the best of Themyscira; they ensured that the Queen and her daughter have the best trip on the wave. Once Diana and Artemis were on the ship it left the harbor and hit the open seas. About an hour into the trip it was when a mystical portal began to open, the ship entered and then the portal closed behind the ship. In front of the ship another portal opened in the distance the beautiful island of Themyscira was before them. The yacht pulled into the harbor and Diana and Artemis left the ship.

If an archeologist were to come to the island of Themyscira, he would be standing in the heyday of Greek society. The buildings were prime examples of Greek architecture and life culture. All around Amazon women did the tasks of daily life shopping, business, and of course military training. The women were all dressed in the classic Greek style, yet there were modern influences to the design. It would seem that although Themyscira was hidden and isolated from the rest of the world, the inhabitants were aware of the events and culture of the world. There was no modern technology of any kind, Diana knew that if she were to take out her cell phone she would not get a signal on Themyscira; the $600 phone was just a fancy paper weight.

Diana exchanged greetings with various Amazons as she and Artemis made their way up the path to the palace were she and her mother lived. She felt butterflies of nerves in her stomach, when she had won the contest to be the emissary to return Steve Trevor to Man's World and her mother and queen accepted it. But when she told her mother that she wished to remain because she had fallen in love with Steve and wanted to aid Man's World, her mother grew angry. Hippolyta reminded her that once the Amazons did aid man, the only thanks they got were slavery and rape from the very men they chose to help. It was only through Hera's involvement that the Amazons were granted Paradise and protection from man. Diana protested by saying that perhaps man had changed and had a better understanding womanhood. Still furious, her mother allowed her stay in man's world, thinking that perhaps with the guidance of a woman, an Amazon could show man the folly of their ways.

Diana discovered that only a handful of men respected her outright, others dismissed her and some only came to respect her in battle. Then there were those who when they saw her in armor believed that it was costume of a harlot. Those men she enjoyed beating on, as they were the descendants of the men that tried to enslave her sisters. She even was able to empower women to show them they had more worth that what men had told them they had. Her greatest success was Etta Candy. Etta was taught by her mother that a woman should use her beauty to gain status in the world. Diana was disgusted by this teaching and showed Etta that while she was beautiful she had skills that were equal or greater than those of men. While the two had started off as rivals, they soon became friends and Diana considered Etta to be a sister. Diana efforts with Man's world only had change with few men while she considered those victories they were not enough. Then came the greatest disappointment; during World War I she aided the Allies against the Germans. When she discovered that Aries had become involved in the conflict it meant that men would have to bond together to stop him. They were unable to and it was only thought her courage, strength and sacrifice for Aries' defeat. It was after this, that she began to withdraw from the world. She donned her armor only when truly needed. She was ready to fully leave Man's World behind when she discovered that Lex Luthor had taken an interest in her and that one of her photos of World War I was missing. It was that quest that led to her meeting Bruce and Clark. Now she returned home to ask her mother for help to contact Atlantis. Her brief encounter with Batman and Superman had renewed her commitment to helping Man's World. Superman reminded her of Hercules with her bravery and strength and as for Batman, he was Achilles, a pure warrior. She thought of Bruce and their exchange at the airport in Gotham. The way he felt against her body and the wave of yarning that crashed over them. She still felt it. She was snapped from her memory by a familiar motherly voice. She looked and saw her mother. She had told Bruce and Clark that she had killed things from other world before, which was easy. Facing her mother now, that was going to be a true challenge.

End Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

At the exact same time that Diana Prince was about to confront her mother, at Gotham City Amanda Waller returned to the Gotham Royal Hotel. Waller exited the elevator and walked to her room; she opened her clutch purse and removed the key card. Her stay in Gotham was to be a short one only a day and night. In the morning she would be back on a plane and headed back to A. R. G. U. S. Headquarters. The reason was to make an appearance at the Gotham/Metropolis charity dinner. The goal was to raise money to start the rebuilding efforts of Stryker's Island and the port of Gotham which was damaged during Doomsday's attack.

She also wanted to gauge the mood of both cities after they became the battlefield between Superman and Doomsday. After the Kryptonian invasion it was easy to get funding for a program whose goal was to use meta-humans against each other in order to protect each other. This time around it was going to be tougher. Superman was dead. He made the ultimate sacrifice to stop the Doomsday and in turn had now become a symbol of inspiration.

She also had to make sure she had the Nano-bombs which she needed from Wayne Industries. The bomb main original purpose was for breeching fortified doors. The bombs were smaller than the standard issue breeching bomb, but with enough power to get the job done. She saw a different purpose for them. She planned to use them as control device for the members of her secret Task Force X. She just needed to be certain that the hardware ended up in the right hands at least on paper. If Bruce Wayne were to ever find out what she was going use them for, Wayne would expose her whole operation.

She slid the keycard into the lock and waiting for the light to signal that the door was unlocked. The light changed and she turned the knob and opened the door. She gave the room a cautionary look then reached behind a bookshelf and removed a Glock 17. She quietly entered the room and silently closed the door behind her.

"It's not loaded. "said an electronically garbled, but intimidating voice from the shadows. Then the sound of brass hitting the hardwood floor filled the room. She ejected the clip from the gun and discovered the voice was right, her weapon was indeed unloaded.

"How the hell did you get in here?" She said as she flipped on the light switch. The room filled with light and in the corner of the room still partly hidden in shadows was the Batman in his black and grey suit. Waller had trained herself never to be intimidated by others, but seeing Batman's hulking frame made it easy to see why other could be frightened.

"Waylon Jones, Harleen Quinnzel and Floyd Lawton, all recent inmates at Arkham, all recently moved to unknown location. All signs point to you." The Bat stated undoubtedly.

"How do you know that I had anything to do with their transfer?" Waller retorted.

"You are Amanda Waller, after the Kryptonian invasion you proposed the idea of nuclear missiles as deterrent against Superman. In fact your original plan called for the use of ten war heads." The Dark Knight said matter-of-factly.

"If my original plan had been used Doomsday would have been killed and Superman might still be alive." Waller stated adamantly.

"You're wrong, ten war heads would have made Doomsday unstoppable and it would have taken hours for Superman to recover. By then I would be dead and both Gotham and Metropolis would have been leveled to ashes." Batman shot back.

"What about the woman that was there with you? Would she would have died too?" she asked with a cunning smirk.

"Perhaps, but I'm not here for that. Taking Jones, Quinnzel and Lawton is dangerous. I don't know what you have planned for them. But I will be watching and if I don't like it I will shut you down." Batman warned. She walked over to the small bar and poured herself a drink.

"Trust me…" she said as she turned to face him only to discover she was talking to herself. The Batman was gone.

Hippolyta smiled brightly and motherly at her daughter. She walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"My little Diana has come home." She said then kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Hello, mother it's been a long time." Diana said with equal adoration.

"Yes it has, but you are home and that is all that matters." She told her daughter with a genuine smile.

"Mother I'm not here to stay. I'm going back." Diana responded with a frown.

"You told me this was to be your last quest and you were returning home" Hippolyta reminded her with evident disappointment.

"Things have changed mother, I can't turn my back on Man's World now. Something is coming, something horrible and I think I can help stop it." Diana said sternly.

"I see the warriors you met have made an impression on you." Her mother said observingly.

"The Silver Mirror allowed you to see the events in Gotham and Metropolis. You saw what we fought against if something like that could kill Superman, then, whatever else is coming, mankind will need an Amazon to protect them. Besides I'm partly to blame for Superman's death." Diana said icily.

It was the first time she had admitted it to anyone even Bruce. It was her blade that severed the creature's hand and allowed his bone to grow into a weapon and if she was able to keep Doomsday lassoed then Superman would've not been stabbed and then forced to impale himself further in order drive the spear into the monster heart. He would have been wounded but perhaps he would have been able to recover.

Diana felt her mother caressing her face, wet tears falling from her eyes. Hippolyta pulled her daughter close and held her, letting her daughter's own tears flow. Then she wiped the tears away with her hands.

"You are right Diana as you have always been many times before. Sometimes I forget you have the wisdom of Athena. You must return to aid you companions." Her mother said with much sorrow and pride as well.

"I need your help mother. I need to speak with then Atlanteans." Diana said, regaining herself completely.

"That Princess, could be most difficult." Artemis said from behind her, interrupting their talk.

"Why?" Diana asked confusingly even though she'd been expecting it.

"After the coming of the aliens and your Superman, they withdrew even more from the world. I will do my best but I can make no assurances." Her mother explained.

"Artemis, please accompany me to my room." Diana ordered the redhead and finished the conversation with her mother.

"Yes, your highness, as you wish." Artemis said with a bow of her head.

Diana and Artemis entered Diana's room. Diana tossed her bags on the floor and removed her vest, then flopped onto the insanely comfortable bed. Diana then sat and patted a spot next to her.

"Artemis sit, please." Diana said. Artemis sat next to Diana. Diana took her hand kissed the palm.

"Artemis, I'm sorry but I must put whatever feelings I might have had for you behind me. You must also move on. But know this, I will always love you as a sister and I want us to be friends." Diana explained. A tear rolled down Artemis face, she had hoped that when Diana returned they could rekindle their relationship, now given what Diana had told the queen, Artemis knew that was never going to happen, and she had to move on. She would, after all she was a warrior. Diana wiped the tear away with her thumb.

"You have a mission greater than I can ever understand. I will find another to love. But know this if ever needed it would be an honor to fight next to you your majesty." Artemis said. The two women hugged, the first steps had been taken to repair their friendship. It would take time, but soon they would be best of friends again. Artemis then stood and made her way to the door.

"I must go. I have to contact the Atlanteans." Artemis said then left the room. Diana walked to the window and looked outside at her home and cool breeze flowed into the room. She returned to the bed and lay down. She didn't realize how tired she had become. Her eyes became heavy and she drifted off to sleep.

Diana found herself in her armor; she was on a battlefield. As she looked around she saw the broken bodies of Lois Lane, Alfred, Artemis, her mother and even Lex Luthor. It was then that she noticed the other bodies. A young man dressed in a red and yellow suit, a lightning bolt on his chest. He was dead both of legs broken. She then saw the African-American man, his once mangled body now forged with metal to create a half man-half machine, smoke rising from his forehead. She spied another body, this time it was unknown he was dressed in green and black body suit, with white gloves and boots. A hole in his chest and his right hand only the bone remain. She saw the Atlantean's body, his trident impaled into his chest. In front of her was the severely beaten and broken body of Superman; how could be here he was dead she thought to herself.

"DIANA RUN!" Batman yelled. Then, he was stuck in the chest by brilliant crimson beams what remained was his bones, still inside his suit.

"Now, Amazon, the time has come for you to fall at the hands of Darkseid." said large ominous voice. She then saw him standing at least ten feet tall and pure muscle. He was dressed in a blue tunic, boots, gloves and hood. His belt buckle sported a red Omega icon. His skin grey and stone like. His eyes glowed crimson and the beams shot from his eyes she raised her arm to protect herself with her bracelets but it was no use she was overtaken by the bright red beams.

Diana sat up in her bed; her body was covered in sweat. Her nightmare was so real it shook her to the core. It was name the behemoth spoke that stayed with her. Who was Darkseid?

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Diana could not dwell on her nightmare as there was a knock on her door. She left the bed and wrapped her silk robe around her body. She opened the door and a young woman was standing there. The girl was one of the women who worked in the palace and aided her mother.

"Majesty, your Mother wishes to speak with you. She said it was a matter of importance." The girl said respectively.

"Tell mother that I will be there shortly." Diana told the girl then closed the door. She removed her nightgown and dressed in her traditional Amazon attire. Then, she washed her face and patted it dry. As she did this the nightmare was still fresh in her mind. The dead bodies of Lois Lane, Alfred and her mother laying on the ground lifelessly. Defeated Meta-Humans, broken bodies and Bruce's last words, shouting her to run. The huge monster standing before calling himself Darkseid, before letting loose his powerful eye beams.

She needed to put this out of her mind. Her mother had summoned her that could only mean one of two things. Contact with the Atlantians had been made and they would meet with her or they refused and she would have to return to Gotham to inform him of her failure and then they would have to think of a new strategy to recruit the Atlantian.

Diana entered the throne room and saw only her mother, her aunt General Antiope, the General of the Amazonian army, her second in command Menalippe and Artemis. Her aunt walked over to her and hugged her close.

"Welcome home, Child." She said.

"It's only temporary, " Diana said. Menalippe bowed slightly in greeting to Diana.

"Menalippe, it's always good to see you." Diana said to the silent General.

"It's always good to see Themyscira's best warrior." Menalippe greeted her back.

"I was able to contact the Atlantians. While it was difficult, The King said he will allow the meeting to take place on a small island. You will leave in the morning. Antiope and her select group of guards will go as added protection." Artemis announced.

"Mother, I'm more than capable of taking care of myself, all I need is a crew for the boat." Diana opposed to her mother's overprotection.

"Your mother is right Niece; recent events have made the Atlantians, even more wary of Surface dwellers. As the daughter of the queen of the Amazons, they could try and take you hostage." Antiope stated adamantly.

"If they try they will get to know the Amazon steel." Diana countered.

"Regardless, Diana, your aunt and her troops will escort you. I order not as your Queen, but as your Mother." Hippolyta said.

"Very well, mother." Diana said and left the room followed by Artemis.

"Do you truly plan on listening to your mother?" Artemis asked suspiciously.

"She prohibited me from participating in the tournament to serve as emissary, did I listen then?" Diana responded.

"No, as I recalled you won the honor." Artemis replied.

"Can you contact the Atlantians?" Diana asked.

"Yes, I can." Artemis said.

"Good, inform them that unforeseen events have taken place and the meeting must take place sooner. If they agree we leave within the hour." Diana said.

"I will return with answer, Princess."

Artemis returned a short time later, the Atlantians agreed to meet with Diana at an earlier time. Diana and Artemis left the palace and walked toward the docks where a boat and crew would be ready to take them to the small island where the meeting would take place. The two Amazons neared the dock at the ship. They both stopped in their tracks when they saw Diana's mother and her aunt and a small cadre of troops boarding the boat.

"It seems that she knows, Princess." Artemis said.

"Only because you told her, Artemis." Diana said with a glare to her.

"You are my princess and so much more, but she is my Queen." Artemis said.

"I know." Diana said.

"Do not be angry with Artemis, I ordered her to tell me of your plans." Hippolyta said.

"I knew she would tell you, in fact I counted on it." Diana said.

"I now know how urgent this is for you." The Queen stated.

"The fate of the world is at stake if my friend is right." Diana said.

"You are the ambassador and emissary of the Amazons. You will lead Man's world into a bright future. But you have forgotten that you are a warrior and let your armor dull. I give you this as a gift from mother to daughter." Hippolyta said and signed to her soldiers.

An Amazon warrior stepped forward and handed Diana her armor. Diana noticed that had been polished, repaired and painted were it was needed. The breastplate was now a brilliant gold, the bodice a radiant red, the blue battle skirt now an eye catching blue; her boots were polished and repaired. Her bracers now silver as moon beams and her golden tiara polished and at its center the star was now shining red.

"Thank you mother, know that I will wear it with pride." Diana said with a smile then hugged her mother. They held each other, the special bond between mother and daughter. They slipped out of each other's arms and Diana boarded the boat. The crew cast the lines away and left the dock and sailed off toward the horizon. Hippolyta stood on the docks and watched the boat sail until it was out of sight. She wiped a tear from her eyes then turned and walked back towards the palace.

A few hours later the small island that was selected for the meeting was in sight.

"The island is in sight, Princess." Artemis said. Diana stood next to her and looked out to the horizon, as the land mass began to grow larger as they neared it.

"I need to change." Diana said then she turned and went below deck to put on her armor. Below deck she again admired her armor and dressed. She returned to the deck just as the boat was reaching the island. On the island was a small group of Atlantians. The crew of the boat bought a shore and Wonder Woman and her party left the boat.

They neared the Atlantian party and saw that they were dressed in battle armor. They were dressed in armor that could be considered sea shells, but no doubt strong enough to take the beating of battle. Most were armed with tridents as their primary weapon and swords at their hip. Their muscles were tense and ready for battle at a moment's notice.

The Amazons stopped a few feet from them. The two sides looked at each other taking measure of the other, looking for weaknesses that could be exploited in case they would have to battle each other. There was also strange that none on each side could remember when the last time that Amazons and Atlantians met face to face. Wonder Woman stepped forward, she was here on a mission and the two sides sizing each other up only hindered her cause.

"I'm Princess Diana of Themyscira; I'm here to meet with Arthur Curry." Wonder Woman said.

"Orin, is there, in the lagoon, but be warned we are watching and any harm that comes to him shall lead to war." Said one of the Atlantian soldiers.

Wonder Woman looked over to a secluded lagoon. She then reached for her sword and shield and removed them and handed them to her aunt.

"Your highness, your weapons, you might need them." General Antiope protested.

"I'm on a mission of peace. I don't need my weapons for that." Wonder Woman said then walked towards the lagoon. As she neared she saw him, his back was to her but she could tell that he was the same man that was in the video that Bruce had shown her. He was tall, taller than Bruce and appeared to have muscles upon muscle. He had scale like tattoos covering his arms and torso, orange hued bracers on his fore arms, the same colored armor covered his right shoulder in his hand was a trident which reminded Wonder Woman of Poseidon. He turned when he heard her coming up behind him. He was quite handsome, a beard covered the lower half of his face which was set into an intense look one that perhaps he wore at all times. He had long dark hair with streaks of blonde. He smiled at her as he came closer to him.

"You must be the Amazon that wanted to meet me." He said in a deep voice.

"I'm Princess Diana." Wonder Woman introduced herself.

"I have a kingdom and a wife to return to so say want you need, so I can go home." He said.

"A friend and I are recruiting people with special abilities, to fight unknown evil that is coming to this world." She said.

"This evil is only to the surface if it were to try and attack Atlantis it will have to deal with me. So I'm leaving I don't care what happens to the surface world." He declared undeniably.

"You're wrong, while your people call you Orin, on the surface you are Arthur Curry from Amnesty Bay, and you visit that place quite often especially when they are running low on food."

"You have mistaken me for someone else." He said in a calm tone.

"Your father died a year ago and you disappeared six months later it was only when video from a Lexcorp undersea drone took video of you." She stated.

"You're wrong Amazon, watch your words they could be your last." He cautioned.

"I'm not wrong. I have seen the video they took of you. I know that you were born on the surface and never knew your mother, but you've always had affinity with the seas and seas creatures." Diana said.

"Come with me and hear what my friend has to say; if you don't like what he says you are free to return to your kingdom in peace. I give you my word." Wonder Woman promised. He thought a moment then spoke.

"I need to think about it. Where can I reach you?" He asked eventually.

"I leave for Gotham in two days from Athens, you can meet me there." She said.

"If I'm not there, consider my answer as negative." He added.

"Fair enough, safe travels Arthur Curry." Wonder Woman said.

"Wait, I'll be there." He said.

"Two days, Athens." Wonder Woman said then turned and walked away.

GOTHAM CITY

Bruce and Alfred sat in the Batcave, they were reviewing the video on S. T. A. R. labs' scientist Silas Stone. After going over the video that Luthor had gather Bruce was able to discover that Silas was the single father of college football star Victor Stone. Silas was not happy that his son had chosen to pursue a football career, considering he had excellent grade in math and science like his father. Victor's choosing of football was no doubt a reason to distance himself from his father.

It was just before the Kryptonian invasion that Victor was in a horrible accident and taken to S. T. A. R. labs for treatment. All reports were that the process would be difficult and there was chance of death. The final report came just after the date on the Luthor video, all treatments had been futile and Dr. Stone took a leave of absence to care for his son in his final days. There had not been any further reports about Silas or the death of Victor.

"It seems like a dead end when dealing with Dr. Stone and his son." Alfred said.

"It appears that way, Alfred, check to see who Stone's lab assistants were?" Bruce said. Alfred combed over some material until he found one name that kept repeating.

"Ah, yes, it seems that Dr. Jennet Clyburn. Isn't she the young lady that proved Luthor supplied the ammo for the Nairobi frame up?" Alfred said.

"Alfred, get ready we're going across the bay I need to see someone at the Daily Planet." Bruce said.

METROPOLIS

The Wayne enterprises Chopper landed on the newly reopened Wayne Financial building. Bruce and Alfred left the chopper and took the elevator to the street and climbed in a waiting car. Alfred then drove to the Daily Planet building. Bruce exited the car and bought a small bouquet of lilies and overpaid for them, while telling the owner to keep the change. He entered the building and took the elevator to the newsroom. He exited the elevator and entered the room. Reporters were either on the phone or typing away at computers writing their stories.

He looked around for the familiar face. He saw the young lady named Jenny coming over to him. He remembered her from Clark's funeral only two weeks ago. She gave him a polite smile as she came near him.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for Lois Lane." Bruce said.

"She's in with the Editor right now but I'll take you to her desk. You can wait there." Jenny said and escorted Bruce over the desk. The desk was cluttered with various pens, pencils, highlighters, post-it notes and notebooks. Pinned to the wall were photos of Lois and her family; a younger sister and her father-a General in the Army. There were also clippings of different articles that she had written, including the one she filed after the invasion. He then looked at the desk across from Lois; he noticed the name plate and walked over. It was Clark Kent's, still covered in the items he had left there his final day at work. Now it was a memorial covered with flowers, stuffed animals and various items of remembrance. Clark also had photos pinned the wall and in a frame on the desk. One was a family portrait, Clark, his mother and father when he was a child. The other was one of his mother and on the desk was one of Lois.

"I was told you wanted to see me,'' came a familiar voice from behind. He turned to see Lois' smiling face. The smile on both their face dropped away and they hugged. Lois wiped a tear from her eyes.

"I'd like to take you to lunch; I need to talk with you about something." Bruce said.

"Sure thing let me tell my boss." She nodded, then turned and called out. "Hey, Perry, I'm going to lunch with Bruce Wayne."

"Sure thing Lane, just don't charge it to the Planet." White yelled back without looking up from the copy that he was ready.

"Let's go." Lois said. Bruce then handed her the flowers and smiled. Then she took one and placed it Clark's desk.

Lois looked out the window of the lavish Italian restaurant then reached for her glass of wine and took a sip. She had barely touched her salad. Her eating habits had changed since Clark's death; she ate only out of need. She was clearly a woman nursing a broken heart.

"You talked to Martha, this week",Bruce remarked.

"How do you know that?" Lois asked with amazement.

"You know I have my ways." Bruce said with a faint smile.

"You do, that's why I'm wondering why you need my help." She said.

"You know Jennet Clyburn; she was your source on the frame up." Bruce started.

"What do you want with her?" She wondered.

"She worked with Silas Stone, when he was treating his son."

"I am starting to smell a story." Lois said with excitement in her eyes.

"You can't, this has to do with Meta-Humans, and Luthor was studying them. There were three others he was studying. I'm trying to find them." Bruce explained.

"You said three tell me the others." Lois urged him.

"The first is that Meta who helped us defeat Doomsday."

"Yeah, the Super-Woman at least that's the name she was given." Lois said.

"She prefers Wonder Woman." Bruce corrected.

"Wonder Woman, has a nice ring to it." Lois replied.

"There another in Central City and one more in Amnesty Bay, Maine, I plan on meeting the one in Central soon and she's handling the one in Maine." Bruce explained.

"But why do you need to talk to Silas Stone?" She asked.

"If his son is alive and now a Meta, then I need to speak to him." Bruce said not wanting to tell her more.

"Now, I need more than that, you owe me that, Bruce." Lois said.

"All right, Superman is dead, if anything like Doomsday or Zod were to come to Earth, there is nothing standing in the way. But if I can get these people to help me then Earth stands a chance." Bruce said matter-of-factly.

"Okay, give me an hour." Lois said.

"Thank you, Lois" Bruce said then took a sip of his wine.

THEMYSCIRA

Diana packed the last of her armor into her bags. Her mission was successful; she had made contact with Arthur Curry and persuaded him to return to Gotham. There it would be up to Bruce to persuade him to join them. She placed her lasso into the bag and closed it. An Amazon came forward and took her bags. Diana gave one last look at her room then closed the door. It would be the last time she would see her room until who knows, if she would ever return. The horror of her nightmare returned; the bodies of people all around her and then her own demise at the demon's hands.

She entered the throne room; only her mother was there. She was standing at the window observing the life of her people. Diana joined her and together they watched their people live their daily lives. Hippolyta placed her hand on Diana's.

"You are troubled; tell me what is the matter" She wanted to know with maternal concern in her voice.

"Nothing just a nightmare I had." Diana said.

"You have not had nightmares since you were a child." Her mother said, her eyes widened.

"I know, but this one was different." Diana countered.

Different…how?" Her mother asked.

"It was one of death of all those that I have encounter or will encounter." Diana said.

"There is something else isn't there?" Her mother asked with a knowing expression.

"Yes, it was my own death too." Diana revealed.

"We all dream of our deaths at one time or another, it will pass." Her mother reassured her.

"I know only one thing mother, I make my own destiny even my own death." Diana said with determination.

"Yes, you do, now its time for you to return to Man's world and with the Gods help you will succeed in whatever you and your allies have planned." Her mother said. They hugged then walked to the docks where they hugged again and Diana boarded the boat. As the boat left the island it grew smaller until it was out of sight. She needed to steel herself once again; it was time to join Man's world. She thought of the entire thing she would again encounter some good, some bad. Then she felt a wave of excitement come over her. Soon she would be reunited with Bruce, it was clear that there was romantic feeling between them, but for now friendship was the order of the day. Also there was still two other Metas they needed to see. Their recruitment drive was not yet over.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: First off thank for all the feedback. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter done. Life,(my brother's wedding) got in the way. Here is a brand new chapter that I have been dying to post. Keep reading and letting my know what you guys think I love all kinds of feedback. We are heading into the final turn for home on this one.

Lois exited her taxi and paid the driver in front of the S.T.A.R Labs building. She then walked inside and stopped at the check in desk the man asked her who she was and for identification which she provided. She then told him that she was there to see Jenet Klyborn. The man smiled and told her to go not to a lab but to an office.

She took the elevator to the floor which her lab was on. The doors opened and she exited. On the wall in front of her read "Extra-Terrestrial Metals" under this sign in smaller block letter was "Dr. Jenet Klyborn,Head of research". Lois smiled. When they first met Jenet had told Lois that she enjoyed lab work and would never accept a position that would take her from the lab. It had seemed that all that had change. One of the consequences of be the scientist responsible for not only proving that Lex Luthor was responsible for frame Superman in Africa and the bombing of the Capital. This new title and job, did come at a price. She was forced into protective custody until the trial,but once it was determined that Lex was insane she was allowed to go back to work with a promotion.

Lois entered the lab and looked for a familiar face. She was half way through scanning the room when she saw Jenet at a station talking to another tech. Jenet looked up and saw Lois she gestured to her office. Lois read the gesture and head toward the office. She entered the office to find it clutter with various reports and papers. Lois sat down in a chair across from the desk and waited.

ATHENS

Diana arrived at the airport and was taken directly to the Wayne Enterprise private hanger. She was told that Mr. Wayne insisted that the jet was ready to go at the moments notice and may have an extra passengers. As before the crew took her bags and load them on to the plane. She was still early and walked to the small bar that was in the corner of the hanger. She ordered a glass of wine and sat to wait for Curry to arrive. An hour had passed and she was beginning to wonder if Curry had changed his mind and be a no show. It was then that a tall man entered the hanger, Diana noticed that the man was one the escorts that was with Curry two days ago. She left the bar and walked over to him.

"Where is Arthur Curry?" She demanded.

"Your Highness, he regrets to inform you that he will not be able to join you in the flight but will if you where to tell me the location he will arrive there in due time by sea." The man said. Diana could not help but smile, so Arthur was going but he was going to do it his own way by water.

"Please give this to Your highness and tell him that he can contact me at this number when he arrives. I'm sure he knows how to work a cellular phone." Diana said as she handed the man her phone number.

"Yes, your highness and safe travels." The soldier said then turned on his heel and left. When he was gone Diana boarded the plane and instructed the pilot to contact Bruce. Once the plane was in the air the call was place and a familiar voice answered the phone.

"So I take things didn't work out?" Bruce asked.

"On the contrary, he agreed to come,but rather that fly with me he's going by sea."

Diana explained.

"I'm across the bay right now Lois Lane is helping me track down Silas Stone. I'll have the pilot re-route and bring you to Metropolis this one could be tricky." Bruce told her. They ended the conversation and pilot made the course corrections to Metropolis.

S.T.A.R. LABS

Jenet entered the office and closed the door. She took off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose then sat down.

"Is too late to decline the promotion." She said aloud. Lois said nothing.

"So Lois, what can I do for you?" Jenet asked.

"I need to speak with Silas Stone about his son, Victor." Lois said. Jenet lowered her head and said nothing as if she was trying to keep a secret.

"No can do I promised Dr. Stone I would keep his location under wraps to the press." Jenet said.

"It's not for the press its for a friend of mine." Lois said.

"I can do it Lois, I promised." Jenet repeated.

"Jenet, the story that Dr. Stone gave about his son was false. My friend believes and has proof that Silas Stone used alien tech to save his son's life and is now hiding him." Lois said.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." Jenet said.

"You're my friend Jenet, So I'll tell you this my friend has reports that state you were the only lab tech allowed to help Dr. Stone with his treatment of his son."Lois said.

"How did your friend get this if it were true?" Janet asked.

"From secret files that Lex Luthor was complying on Meta-Humans and Victor was in those files." Lois explained.

"What does your friend plan to do with those files Lois?"Jenet asked.

"He only wants to talk to Victor and trust me this guy can keep a secret." Lois reassured her.

"I had only know Victor a few weeks, He would often come by the lab to fight with his dad about him not going to the football games to see him play. Him and me hit it off though and well we started talking when he would visit, that turned into coffee, going the movies then one day he asks me out on a date. I say yes and it never happens. He's injured in the battle of Metropolis. Dr. Stone knew how much Victor meant to me and he allowed me to help. Nothing worked then he got desperate and used the alien tech. He knew it would work. One day the doc got burned by some gnarly acid almost ate clean to the bone this box powers up and tell me exactly how to treat the burn. Today it looks like it never happened. Needless to say it works and then the Doc says he needs to get Victor out the city, you know the story from there." Jenet said as he wiped the tears from her eyes. Lois did the same,her own fresh heartbreak coming though. Jenet took a card and wrote down the address and handed to Lois.

"722 Sigel Lane." Lois said reading the card. She then put it in her pocket. "Thank you, Jenet." She said then went around the desk and hugged her friend. They made a lunch date and left. When she was outside the building she hailed a cab. Before entering the cab she took the card from her pocket and tore into pieces dropped into a near by trash can.

Diana walked into the hotel and went to the desk. She asked for Bruce's room and was shown directly to the room. Bruce opened the door for her, for a moment looked at each other the electric feeling between them again boiling to the surface as they did at the airport days earlier.

"Come in." Bruce said.

"Thank you."She said. Then entered the room.

"Some wine?" Bruce asked as he walked toward the bar.

"I'd love some."Diana said. She watched as Bruce poured her a glass and then for himself some mineral water.

"You're not drinking?" Diana asked.

"No, it was only recently that I started. It doesn't work very well when your out most of the night." Bruce said.

"Was Lois able to help?" Diana asked.

"Yes, very helpful she should be here soon." Bruce said. Like magic there was a knock at the door. Bruce opened the door and Lois walked in

"Hello, Lois, my I get you some wine?" Diana asked.

"After today I need some and hello, Diana good to see you again." Lois said as she flopped on the large sofa. Diana poured her the wine and handed her a glass. Bruce gave her a few moments to collect her thoughts.

"Did she know anything?" Bruce asked

"I'm sorry but she doesn't know anything." Lois said disappointedly.

"Are you sure." Bruce asked.

"Yea, she doesn't know where Silas or Vic Stone are."

"Lois, I know she gave you something now please tell me." Bruce said.

"She knew nothing, Bruce, now I'm tried I'd like to go home." Lois said.

"Fine, you leave me no choice." Bruce said he then walked over to Lois and reached behind her neck to the collar of her shirt and removed the small micro bug that he had planted on her at the Planet earlier in the day.

"You bugged me?!" Lois said.

"722 Sigel lane."Bruce said.

"You have some nerve." Lois said.

"I needed to get the job done and this was how." Bruce said.

"So you heard everything?" Lois said.

"Yes, You empathize with her because you both know what its like to lose the man you love." Bruce said.

"How dare you."Lois said. Then she stood and walked over to him. She glared at him hate seething in her eye along with tear. Then she slapped him as hard as she could and walked to the door.

"You're a cold hearted bastard Wayne." Lois spat then left the room slamming the door behind her. The room was silent for a moment then Diana spoke.

"She's right about one thing." Diana said.

"What 's that?" Bruce asked.

"You are a cold hearted bastard." She said then too left the room. Bruce watched Diana leave. Bruce stood in the middle of the room alone. He then flung the glass of water in his had against the wall. The glass exploded on impact. Bruce then walked in his bed room.

The next morning Diana meet Bruce in lobby of the hotel. She knew that with the location of Silas Stone and his son, Bruce would want to contact Victor and offer him a chance to them. He exited the elevator. Diana walked toward him and extend her hand which was holding large cup of coffee. Bruce gave her a half smile and took the cup and took a long sip.

"Thank you and Good Morning." Bruce said.

"Good Morning and your welcome." Diana said. Bruce could see a concerned looked on her face and took another drink.

"Okay get it off your chest." Bruce said.

"Lois is your friend and you betrayed her trust by planting that bug on her. You threw Clark's death in her face, you know more that anyone what the death of a loved one can do to someone." She scolded.

"I called her this morning and left her a message and I'm having flowers sent the Planet." Bruce said.

"Do you really think a message and flowers in going to fix this?" She asked.

"No, it's a start and we have work to do." Bruce said as he took another drink of coffee. An hour later the car came to a stop in from of the brown farm house located at 722 Sigel Lane. Bruce and Diana exited the car as they did an older African-American man exited the house he was dressed in a funnel shirt and blue jeans, glasses on his face and a three day old stubble on his Diana and Bruce recognized Doctor Silas Stone.

"Can I help you people?" he asked.

"Yes, you can Doctor. I'm Bruce Wayne and this is my friend Diana Prince and we would like to talk to you about your son." Bruce explained.

"Mr. Wayne, my son dying and really would like to spend time with him before he passes." Silas said.

"That's not what we were told by Dr. Klyburn." Bruce said.

"Jenet is in denial about my son, she is in love with him if you must know." Silas said.

"Dr. Stone, Lex Luthor had information about you and your son and how you used alien technology to try and save his life." Diana said.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about." Silas said.

"I have all the information that Lex took of your son and I will be more that happy to share it will you if you let me talk to your son." Bruce said.

"Dr. you did not approve of your son playing football did you? You wanted him to use his mind did you not?" Diana said.

"Yes, that's true now please leave." Silas said.

"We can offer your son they chance do something greater than play football, he can help me and my friends protect the world." Diana told him.

"We just want to talk. If he or you don't like what we have to say we'll leave and not a soul will know about your son." Bruce reassured him.

"Give me a moment." Silas said then entered the house. He returned his face a mask of worry.

"Come in,but be warned he looks different."Silas warned.

Bruce and Diana entered the house and followed Silas into kitchen. He offered him seats at the table and coffee, which both accepted. They heard loud heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. Victor entered the kitchen. Both Bruce and Diana stared at him in amazement.

In his file Victor Stone was six feet four now he must have stood at least seven feet tall. Nearly his entire body was now made of a metal. Certain points of his body glowed either blue or red. Half of Victor's face was normal, his left eye glowed red and on his forehead was a blue light alternated from dim to bright.

"Victor is Mr. Bruce Wayne and Miss Diana Prince." His father said introducing Bruce and Diana. Victor extended his hand, both Bruce and Diana shook his hand. They returned to seats.

"Victor, I want to assure you and your father that no one knows that we are here and no one will know about any of this." Bruce said.

"Victor, we here because we believe that there an entity of unknown power may threaten the planet. We are recruiting Meta-Humans to join us. There is no pressure for you to join us merely come to this location and hear us out along with the other Meta-Humans." Diana said.

"I hear what you're saying but how did you find about all this." Victor asked.

"Lex Luthor was building a database of Meta-Humans, you, Miss. Prince and two others were the only entries. I can also promise you that Luthor not longer has these files and they are very well protected." Bruce said.

"Victor, the file says that you were injured during the Kryptonian invasion, do you blame Superman in any way?" Diana asked.

"No, ma'am, you see Superman and Zod they were the last of their kind. Zod, wanted to re-make the Earth and Superman stopped him. Superman could have joined his people we wouldn't be here. He's a hero and if you're doing this because he's gone, then I owe it to him to go and hear you out." Victor said.

GOTHAM CITY

Five hours later Bruce and Diana were back at Wayne Manor. Bruce went to the cave to check on any reports of activity concerning the three missing Arkham inmates. There was nothing new to report,but he knew that soon it would happen, Quinn would show and Joker would be there too. Bruce exited the cave and found Diana on the deck watching the sun set. He watched her taking in her beauty. He walked over to her and they watched the sunset together, in silence. When the last beams of sunlight slipped below the horizon they found that they were holding hands and a feeling of melancholy came over them, They would meet Barry Allen day after tomorrow and then their formal pitch. Once that was done, Diana would leave returning to her life and doing whatever it was she did. The moment was ended when Bruce felt his phone vibrate against his leg. He reached in his pocket and read the message.

"LUTHOR ARKHAM TRANSFER IS A GO. NEED TO SEE YOU FOR MORE DETAILS-O." The message read.

"I have to go a friend has info on the Luthor transfer to Arkham." Bruce said.

"I'm going with you." Diana said. Bruce said nothing he would not argue with her at least not with this Luthor invaded her privacy she deserved to see the look on his face when he entered the hell hole that was Arkham Asylum.

They drove to Clock Tower Apartments, one of the most expense place to live in Gotham. Bruce pulled the car into the parking garage and they took the elevator to the penthouse. They walked down the hall to the door. Before Bruce could push the doorbell a voice cam over a hidden speaker.

"You didn't tell me you were bringing a date." Came a female voice over the intercom.

"Its not like that." Bruce said. The door unlocked and was pulled open by a young woman about twenty-five. She was beautiful with wavy red hair and green eye behind her purple framed glasses. She was dress in navy blue pants and a white shirt. A round her neck was gold pendant subtlety in the shape of a bat. The most striking feature of the young man was that she was in a motorized wheelchair.

"Barbara Gordon, this is Diana Prince." Bruce said introducing the tow women to each other. Barbra extended her hand, Diana took it and shook her hand.

"Come on in." Barbra said. Bruce and Diana followed Barbara into the penthouse. Then she made all three of them coffee. Barbara made her way to her computer station and pressed a hidden button. Pictures hanging over the computer desk reveled their true nature as computer monitors. Each screen held different video feeds or information feeds. There was also social media feeds and newsfeed. All this was information that she could use to help Batman in his crusade.

"When Batman arranged the transfer my dad demanded the Metropolis have their best and brightest bring Luthor over. The chief selected Inspector Maggie Sawyer, she's the head of the special crimes unit and her right hand man Lieutenant Dan Turpin. I ran background on them both clean as a whistle and muptlqe awards."Barbra said. The displays showed the file photos of Sawyer and Turpin.

"As for my dad his bring his best. Renee Montoya and her partner Harvey Bullock, but i'm sure you knew that." Barbara said.

"What about Asylum staff?" Bruce asked.

"Head of Psychiatry Penny Young and warden of the place Quincy Sharp." Barbara said.

"Sharp has no love for Batman so no doubt he's not too happy that Batman made the transfer happen." Barbara said.

"Like most city officials he feels that its wrong that police commissioner allows a vigilante to run free and help the police." Barbra said.

"What else do you have?" Bruce asked ignoring the conversion.

"The doctor placed in charge of Luthor's treatment is kind of odd duck. I'm still gathering intel on him,but his name is Professor Hugo Strange." Barbara said.

"Hugo Strange, I'll do some work on my end and let can meet later." Bruce said.

"Okay sounds like a plan." Barbara said

"When will the transfer take place?" Diana asked.

"Tomorrow night at 11:30, it will make sure that not even the press will know about it." Barbara said.

"How are they moving him?" Bruce asked.

"By boat Police boats from both GCPD and MPD will escort, there will also be air cover with choppers." Barbara said.

"We can follow in the Bat-Plane using stealth mode." Bruce said.

"I can monitor all news and police feeds to make sure this thing stays a secret." Barbara said then shutdown her computer and screens. Bruce and Diana walked toward the door Barbara followed. Bruce then stopped and turned to face Barbara. He then knelt down in front of her and reached into his overcoat and removed a book sized wrapped gift.

"I know its late, but I've been busy, but Happy Birthday Barbara." Bruce said gently placing the gift in on her lap.

"Bruce, my birthday is in September, but thank you." Barbara said as she began to unwrap the gift. He stood and watched as she unwrapped the gift.

"Happy Birthday." Diana said.

"Thank you." Barbara said. Barbara hands went to her mouth as she saw the book.

"Bruce this a first edition of "The Hound of the Baskervilles". Barbara said in amazement.

"Open it." Bruce said Barbara did and discover that the book was signed with a message.

"To Barbara. Arthur Conan Doyle." Barbara read.

"Enjoy it." Bruce said with a smile. Barbara extended her arms again Bruce knelt down and hugged her.

"Thank you Bruce." Barbara said.

"Your Welcome." Bruce said as he opened the door and held it open until Diana was out the door. Bruce turned and gave he wink and closed the door behind him. Barbara locked the doors and activated the security system then checked the small hidden compartments on her chair to ensure that here batarangs were handy if the she were to need them after all the Joker was on the loose and she always needed to be ready incase there was an unexpected knock at the door.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning Bruce was on the Wayne Enterprise's private jet to Central City. Diana had agreed to stay in Gotham and prepare herself for what was to come at the Luthor prisoner transfer. Arkham Asylum was like no other asylum in the world, in fact was consider that worst of the worst and rely remained open because some the best doctor's in the world would at times volunteer to work there.

Bruce was currently working his way through the file on Barry Allen, his next recruit. As a child Barry's mother, Nora, was killed the only suspect was his father Dr. Henry Allen. Convicted of the crime Dr. Allen currently sits in Iron Heights prison. Raised by a family friend Barry was convinced that his father was innocent and graduated from college with a degree in forensic science before applying to the CCPD. He was only taken because of his keen mind as his physical skills were something to be desired.

Recently Barry had been working in his lab when he was struck by lighting and went into a coma. He was lucky to be alive as he was thrown into highly volatile chemicals. He had only awoken from his coma three months ago, which explained his shaggy appearance in the video Luthor had of him. Only recently the Central City press began reporting stories of a red and gold streak zooming through the city. A criminal named Digger Harkness a.k.a Captain Boomerang was captured by a person who called himself the Flash.

The plane landed and Bruce took the rented car to the Central City police headquarters. He was told that Barry was not in the lab but at the shooting range, practicing as crime scene investigator Barry still had know how to use a gun and from what the desk Sargent told him Barry got by barely. Bruce drove to the location of the police shooting range. While exiting the car he noticed the camera's watching every part of the range. Reaching into his pocket for his cell Bruce punched in sequence of number. The result of the code now rendered the camera's unless they were no on a seamless loop.

Bruce walked into the range and found that it was empty except for Barry who was at the far end of the range. Dressed in blue slacks and a light blue button down, Barry Allen looked like a physically fit young man in his mid-twenties. His hair was now cut and his face clean shaven. As Bruce approached he noticed only thing about Barry as he fired his weapon, with every squeeze of the trigger Barry closed his eyes and gave a small startled flinch when every he fired. Firing his last round Barry pushed a button that returned his large human shaped paper target toward him to inspect.

"Barry Allen?" Bruce said. Barry turned and looked over at Bruce and gave a half smile. He then placed his weapon on the table top in front of him and walked over to Bruce hand extended.

"Yes, I'm Barry Allen and you are?" He asked.

"Bruce Wayne." Bruce said introducing himself. The two men shook hands. Bruce then walked past Barry and over to where Barry had been was about to take a calculated risk but if he was right he would be fine if he was wrong he might just end up dead. Bruce picked up the gun loaded it and then pointed the gun at his head.

"I'm shoot myself with your gun unless you stop me Barry." Bruce said,

"No Mr. Wayne don't!" Barry shouted but it was too late Bruce pulled the trigger.

The world came to a stand still for Barry Allen. The hammer of his gun struck the percussion cap of the bullet. The slide of the weapon moved back to allow the spent cartridge to be ejected. A bright explosion of fire and smoke exited the barrel and breach. Taking only a few short stride Barry was now face to face with Bruce. Barry looked over at the barrel of his gun and saw that bullet was only now exiting the barrel. Raising his hand Barry placed his thumb and forefinger in front of the muzzle. When he felt the small swirling air pocket crated by the bullet he closed his fingers and caught the bullet which instantly stopped spinning. Around Barry a blue lighting crackled.

It was said that Muhammed Ali threw his famous "phantom punch" against Sonny Liston in 4/100 ths of a second or as fast as an eye blink. Barry Allen moved six feet and stopped a bullet in 1/100 ths of a second. For Bruce Wayne it was instantaneous, he should have felt the bullet smash into his temple and the world go black instead Barry Allen was standing in front of him holding the bullet.

"Mr. Wayne do you like coffee, because I need the caffeine." Barry said then dropped the bullet on the ground.

"Faster than a speeding bullet, you remind me of someone I use to know." Bruce said.

Gotham City

Diana was in the library of Wayne manor reading when there came a pounding on the door. She put her book down and began to make her way to the front door. She arrived just as Alfred did. While is was an Amazon princess she was very self-reliant as all Amazons were so it was still difficult for her to allow others to do simple tasks for her especially when she was in man's world where women were at times treated like delicate flowers.

"Please, allow me." Said Alfred with a smile. Then he opened the door.

"Where is the Amazon Princess, old man?" came the booming and familiar voice. Diana let out an exasperated sigh and walked over to the door. Alfred stepped aside as Diana took his place. Standing in front of her was Arthur Curry a smile on his face.

"This man's name is Alfred Pennyworth and you will address him as such. You may be the king of Atlantis but have some decorum, have some manners." Diana scolded.

"You're a feisty one. I should take you back to Atlantis and make you my courtesan." Arthur said.

Diana had had enough. She balled her fist and swung, her right cross landed squarely on Arthur's chin and sent him flying 30 feet. Moving at incredible speed she closed the distance and was on placed here heel on Arthur's chest pinning him down.

"Listen well, I'm not some common whore. I'm Princess of the Amazons, that man is under my protection and will extend him and me some respect or know that my blade will find your manhood and then your wife and your courtesans will find themselves even more dissatisfied." Diana warned. Then she turned and walked back toward the house. Alfred was waiting for her at the door.

"Alfred, may have some more tea in the library and call that man a cab. He has a room waiting for him at the Royal under my name." Diana said.

"Yes ma'am at once." Alfred said. She looked over her shoulder at Arthur with a spiteful looked then entered the house. Arthur watched her until she was gone then stood up

"Outrageous" he said with a smile and began walking toward the front door of the manor a little more wiser.

Central City

Bruce and Barry sat down in corner booth of Jitters home of the best coffee in Central City, at least that was what the sign said. Bruce took a sip of his coffee as did Barry. Barry lowered the cup from his face and stared into the cup not wanting to meet Bruce's gaze.

"How did you find out?" Barry asked almost in a whisper.

"From Lex Luthor. He's been keeping tabs on Meta-humans you were one of them." Bruce explained.

"Does anyone else know?" Barry asked.

"Only myself, my butler and a friend, a fellow Meta, who has agreed to help me." Bruce said.

"Why do you want with me?" Barry asked.

"I'm holding a meeting day after tomorrow, with the other Metas that Luthor had under watch. All you have to do is listen to what I have to say and if you don't like it then you can return back to Central City and continue to do what you do." Bruce said.

"Sounds fair." Barry said.

"Here's the address, with the time." Bruce said.

"I'll be there Mr. Wayne and I'm in." Barry said.

"You might want to hear my pitch first son." Bruce said.

"No, Mr. Wayne, I'm in no matter what." Barry said. The two finished their coffee in silence, Bruce paid the tab and they went their separate ways. Bruce checked the time six hours until the transfer more than enough time to return to Gotham and prepare.

Gotham City

The bellhop opened the door to the lavish suite that Diana had procured for Arthur. Diana tipped the bellhop who promptly left the room closing the door behind him. Arthur tossed the back pack that he was carrying on floor as he looked around the room.

"The room is your for as long as you stay. You can call room service for a meal or go the restaurant , the choice is yours. It's all being paid for by Bruce Wayne." Diana said. This was a little white lie as Bruce had not yet returned from Central City and therefore did not know yet that he was fitting the bill.

"Okay, what else should I know?" Arthur asked.

"Please don't not leave the hotel. I'm going to be busy tonight and cant be bothered to get you out of jail." Diana said.

"Oh, I have no plans t leave this room. I'll just shower head to the restaurant and then back up here for TV and booze." Arthur said referring to the full bar.

"Excellent a car will be her to pick you tomorrow evening." Diana said.

"Tomorrow evening, you mean I have to stay locked in the this room all day." Arthur protested.

"Arthur you are no locked in here. Besides I'm sure your tried from all that swimming." Diana teased.

"HA! Never, that would be outrageous." Arthur said.

"Now I have to leave I have important business to take care of." Diana said.

"Fine attend to your business." Arthur said as he began to undress. Diana walked to the door and was about to leave when stopped and turned back to catch a glimpse of Arthur's bare buttocks as he entered the bathroom.

"Good night, Your Highness." Diana said.

"Same to you." He called back.

Diana returned to the manor just as Bruce was arriving. She pulled Bruce's borrowed sports car to a stop and exited. Bruce was just exiting the Bentley that drove him back to the manor. She walked over to him and smiled.

"How did it go in Central City?" she asked.

"Barry Allen will be here and he is very enthusiastic about join our club. Where were you?"Bruce asked.

"Arthur Curry arrived and he was most unpleasant, but I remedied that and then sent him up at the Royal all expense paid by Bruce Wayne. I hope you don't mind."Diana said.

"Of course not I'm a billionaire I doubt he could bankrupt me in one night." Bruce said.

"Then you have never seen how much an Atlantean can drink." She joked as he entered the house.

METROPOLIS

The Special Crimes Precinct of the Metropolis police department was where Lex Luthor had been making his home since his arrest at the Kryptonian ship. He now sat in his cell awaiting transfer across the bay to Arkham Asylum. He was currently in the protective custody wing. Lieutenant Dan Turpin and his superior office Margret "Maggie" Sawyer followed by a group of guards entered the wing and were walking toward Luthor's cell. The saw that he was currently sitting on the floor of his cell his back to them. He was staring at the bat shaped dent in he cell wall. The official reports where that it was damage from an earlier incident in when guard had to forcibly remove a prisoner from the cell. However, every Cop in the city knew that the Bat shaped dent was a gift from The Batman when he informed Luthor that he was being transferred.

"Okay, Luthor on your feet you're going to your new home." Turpin said. Luther said nothing he made no movement, he just stared at the wall.

"Come on Luthor, let's go." Turpin said. Luther now seemed to snap out of his trance. He slowly stood and faced Sawyer and Turpin.

"I time has come to fulfill the Bat's promise."Lex said. He stared intensely into Sawyer's and Turpin's eyes.

"I wonder how the mayor feels about two of his best and brightest bowing to the wishes of a winged vigilante from across the bay?" Lex said in a sing song voice.

"None or your concern." Sawyer said.

"If I were you Lex I'd be more worried about the freaks their gonna lock you up with." Turpin said.

"Ah yes the Bat's enemies, I'm sure I'll find a few kindred spirits in there." Lex said.

"If they don't eat you for breakfast." Sawyer said.

"Yeah I heard that Crocodile guy bit the hand off of the head guard. Cash I think was the guy's name." Turpin said.

"Oh now the Arkham ghost stories begin. What's next that the spirit of Amadeus Arkham will come and haunt me for my crimes?" Lex said.

"The rep that place has who knows." Sawyer said.

"Anyway turn around and hands behind your head." Turpin ordered. Lex did as he was told and the guards entered the cells and restrained him. Once he was secure they made there way out of the cell block and to parking garage. The guards loaded Lex into the armored car. Sawyer and Turpin entered their car and signaled the other units that it was time to move. The cars zoomed out and headed for the docks. Overhead was a police chopper ensuring that the path was clear and nothing would interfere with their trip. What none of them knew was the circling above them all was the Bat-Plane in stealth mode. The Batman had been circling the area for the past hour and now they were the move. After a minor disagreement Diana agreed with Bruce and would stay in the cave with Alfred and monitor over the Bat-computer. She demand to have transportation ready in case Batman needed help. They followed the caravan as it made its way toward the docks. The City had made arrangements so that the caravan received nothing but green lights along it route. So far it was quite, but with now the extent of Lex Luthor's power was now known. He had manipulated events in Africa to frame Superman. He made Wallace Keefe look like a mad bomber bent on revenge and lastly he created a monster with that had killed Superman. If he could do all that how was anyone to know if he could not have some group of mercenaries ambush the caravan and free him.

"Two minutes until they reach the docks." Barbara said over her headset.

"Got Oracle." Batman replied. Bruce had explained to Diana that one the criminal The Joker devised a plan to drive Commissioner Gordon insane. He did this by going to his daughter's house and shot her in the spine taking away her legs. Then he kidnapped Gordon and showed him the results of the shooting using pictures that he had taken. When Batman found them it was only the second time that he ever gave true thought to ending the clown then and there. Bruce also explained that Barbara before her shooting was once a bat clothed hero calling herself BatGirl. Once Barbara recovered she put her mind and computer skills to work as Oracle and information broker that help not only the Gotham police but also Batman.

The caravan came to a stop at the mooring for the police boat. Quickly the officers moved in and loaded Luthor on to the boat. Sawyer and Turpin board and they were on their way across the bay. A short ten minutes later and the boat was across the bay and moored to a Gotham dock. Luthor was quickly taken off the boat and placed in an armored truck. This time Sawyer and Turpin entered the backseat of the car being driven by Detective Renee Montoya and her partner Harvey Bullock. The Caravan made its way toward Arkham just outside city limits.

"Two minutes out and all clear." Oracle reported in.

"Roger." Batman replied over the radio. He checked the radio one more time. The read out told him that it was all clear to the asylum.

"Oracle, patch me into Gordon's radio feed." Batman requested.

"Hold one give me a sec." Oracle replied. The radio went silent for a few seconds then Oracle came back on.

"Okay, B, your patched in." Oracle responded.

"Gordon, I've been tracking the transport since they left the MPD, there about two minutes out. I'm coming in." Batman spoke.

"Roger that Batman, glad you're here." Gordon responded.

"Alfred, we are going to drone mode." Batman said.

"Right, Master Wayne, give me a second." Alfred said. A display in front of Batman informed him that the Batwing was now in drone mode.

"I should be there with you." Diana protested over the comms.

"You're where you need to be." Batman said. Then he opened the cockpit and exited the plane. He opened a small panel and took the grappling hook and fitted into the barrel of his grappling gun. He took aim and fired the line wrapped around a pole and was secured. He then pushed the re-tract button on gun and was pulled toward the roof of the building. He landed on the roof of the building. He could see the convoy now entering the Asylum grounds. He then ran across the roof and leapt over the gap between the two buildings. He then made his way down to the ground and hid in the shadows and watched.

The convoy stopped and guard quickly took their places surrounding the transport van. Sawyer and Turpin exited their car and walked over to the group that was before them. Commissioner Gordon and two of his best detectives a burly heavy set made chomping a cigar, this was Harvey Bullock, next to him was young Latina woman dressed on blue jeans and red jacket, this was Renee Montoya.

"Commissioner, nice to see you." Sawyer said.

"Likewise." Gordon said.

"Commish." Turpin greeted.

"Dan, how are you?" Gordon said both men knowing that answer was not needed.

"All right let's get baldy into his new home." Said Bullock. Gordon nodded and the transport was opened. Guards stepped forward and took their places next to Luthor as he exited the truck.

"Jim, I'm honored. Still the Bat's bitch I see." Luthor said.

"Shut your pie hole psycho." Bullock shot back.

Luthor was about to reply when Gordon cut him off and began leading the group into the building. They entered the building and where greeted by there other people. The first was the head guard a gruff looking African-American with a hook for a left hand this was Aaron Cash. Next to Cash was young Doctor of Asian decent, Dr. Young. Finally there was gray-haired balding man with glasses. This was Arkham's warden Quincy Sharp. Sharp stepped forward and addressed the group.

"As you know Commissioner, I'm highly against the idea of this man being brought into this place. Metropolis had its own mental heath hospitals." Sharp said in protest.

"As you know Warden, The Batman feels that its better for Luthor to be here and law enforcement across the bay agrees." Gordon said.

"Enough, lets get him into the cell." Cash said. The group then moved down the hallway past cells the names were a who's who of Batman's rouges: Clayface, Firefly, Calendar Man, Poison Ivy, Riddler, Mr. Freeze, just to name a few. As they got close to the cell that Luthor would now call home a familiar shape appeared from the shadows, frighting visage of The Batman.

"Good to see you, Bats" said Aaron Cash as he opened the cell door. Batman said nothing, but kept his eyes trained on Luthor.

"Grandstanding psycho." said Bullock making it known to everyone that he was not Batman's biggest fan.

The door was opened and Luthor was ordered inside. He ignored the order and instead kept a steady gaze on the Bat. Batman held his gaze with Luthor's eyes. In his mind Batman knew that he could strike so fast and end Luthor's life before anyone had the time to react. That, however, went against his code, a code recently he had shunned out of fear for a man who was not an enemy, but a friend. A friend that was now buried in a Kansas graveyard.

"I hope the data that you took from me is being helpful." Luthor said.

"Very." Batman responded. Luthor said nothing and entered the cell. The door was closed behind him and he sat on his cot and stared at the wall. The group began the trip down the hall toward the exit. No one said a word, they just walked in silence. They pasted cell after cell. Batman stopped at one cell, it was empty and had been for weeks now. When group noticed that Batman was no longer following they stopped and looked at him.

"Who's cell is that?" Sawyer asked.

"The Clown's, not so much as chuckle since he broke out." said Cash.

"We just hope that when he does its not too ugly." Gordon said. Batman noticed that he was being watched by the group and started toward them. They exited the building, Batman took his grapple and fired into the night sky. He hit the re-tract button and was pulled into the night. He took the pilot's seat in the plane and switched off drone mode.

"Alfred I'm going on patrol, don't wait up." He said.

"I can join you give me a location." Diana said.

"No." was the short response and then clicked off the comms.

Back in the Batcave, Diana could only stare at the now blank screen.

"What was all that about?" Diana asked.

"When he goes to that place, he often wonders if he should reside there. He'll be fine trust me." Alfred reassured her.

"Still I can be of some help." Diana said.

"He knows." Alfred said then pushed a button on the keyboard and a map came to life with a moving dot. Alfred walked over to a desk which upon it was a pot of tea. He poured two cups and sat next to Diana handing her a cup.

"It's going to be a long night." Alfred said to hear as they settled in to watch the screen and moving dot.

Luthor still sat in his cell and stared at the wall. The Batman was right Arkham was like nothing he ever experienced before. Here with truly psychos he had no control, no power. Here he was just a plaything for one of the broken minds or sadistic staff to toy with. Somehow he needed to improve his station or he truly would be lost in this hell hole. It was then that he door opened and a man in a doctor smock entered. He was medium height and weight. He was bald and had a chinstrap grey beard. On his middle aged features sat a pair of circular glasses.

"Mr. Luthor, welcome to Arkham. I'm Professor Hugo Strange, I will be in charge of your treatment." Strange said.

"So you would like me to open up about my daddy issue and how that caused my to lash out against Superman?" Luthor said.

"If you would like, but I believe that you can help me. You see I very interested in The Batman, and since he played a role in your capture I would like to get your opinion of him. Then we can talk about your father." Strange said. Luthor studied that man, he was old and on small stature yet he carried himself as if he were fine physical specimen. Here was the key that Lex needed and smile played across his face.

Little anyone in Arkham Asylum, Gotham City, Metropolis or the Batcave know a situation in Midway City that would only prove that Bruce Wayne's recruitment of Metas was needed.

To Be Continued


End file.
